Siblings And Scars
by RossLynch4ever
Summary: Austin never thought he would see him again. He thought they would be separated forever. Ally takes notice of his odd behavior, but Austin does his best to hide his secret. But when some unexpected VIPs come to his first stop in his next tour, will he be able to? Will things ever be the same?
1. Activation and Abstrusenesses

**Okay, so this idea has been in my head for a while. I'm super nervous. I guess that's a first crossover thing? And a new fandom thing? Austin and Ally lovers, and Lab Rats fans, you clicked on this for a reason, didn't you? Well, I'll tell you, this story (hopefully) will not disappoint! And if you are reading In Love With A Monster, I'm sorry. I'm having a little writers block. I've got the basic idea for the chapter, but I'm having trouble with the details. It will probably be up soon, though!**

**Enough of my rambling, let's get on with the first chapter of Siblings and Scars!**

* * *

I don't own Lab Rats, Austin and Ally, or any of the characters, just this story, the plot, and anything else you don't recognize.

* * *

****Austin's POV****

I was just thinking back a long while ago, about what my best friend, Dez, had said to me. It reminded me an awful lot of... him. The one I'll most likely never see again. The one I was torn apart from. That was when I was 8. I haven't seen him since. I can't stop thinking about what Dez said. It's been driving me nuts. It went a little something like this:

_Dez sniffs a bunch of things in the Sonic Boom store. What was he doing?_

_"What are you doing?" I ask, confused._

_"Using my superhuman sense of smell to find Ally's book" Dez replies, then continues sniffing everything._

_"You have a superhuman sense of smell?" I ask, pained by the phrase, but trying to hide it._

The smelling thing, in case you haven't figured that out. It made me think about... No. I swore to myself I would never bring it up again, why would I now?

"Austin? _Hello?_" Ally waves her hand in front of my face from her spot next to me at the piano. Oh, right! We're writing a song!

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" I pretend like I heard her.

"Well then do it," Ally replies, gesturing to the piano keys. Oh, boy. She told me to play something while I was in my daze.

"Do it. Okay... easy," I lie, placing my fingers on the keys. She is watching me like a hawk. This isn't going to end well.

I play a series of random notes, and Ally gives me a look.

"Okay, I wasn't listening," I admit immediately after four random chords.

"Clearly," Ally responds, giving me a look. "Pay attention this time,"

I try to, but it's really _bugging _me. I can't focus on anything but it.

"Got it?" Ally asks. Shoot.

"No," I flat out admit it this time. She gives me 'that look' again.

"Sorry!" I apologize.

"Is everything alright?" she asks, her attention away from the song now.

"Yeah... everything's fine," I fib, but maybe Ally knows me a bit too well, because she doesn't look like she's buying it.

"Stop lying," Ally replies glaring at me.

I turn my phone off of vibrate and back on it again to make it buzz. "Oh, my dad texted. I've got to go see him _right now_." I excuse myself and leave. On an unrelated note, I wish Mike Moon was my _real _dad.

****Ally's POV****

That was weird. Austin would never leave in the middle of writing a song, no matter what his dad said to do. There's got to be something wrong, he just doesn't want to admit it. Doesn't he know he can tell me anything? What if he doesn't know that?

I speedwalk up to him and ask again, "What's wrong?"

"_Nothing's _wrong!' he answers the same as before. I _will _get him to crack.

"You know you can tell me anything right? Anything at all," I suggest.

"Okay," Austin says as if it were some easy order, like... _playing a song_. I know how I'll at least get him back.

"You know you ditched me in the middle of a song, right?"

He stops right in his tracks and turns around. Yes!

""We'll finish tomorrow," Austin says. That was not the reaction I was looking for. They expect the song to be done tomorrow!

"But Austin, they-" I start, but I soon find that he's already gone. To where, I don't know. To do what, I have no clue. All I know is that he wants to be alone. I'll respect that. But I am going to get to the bottom of this. What does he want to hide from me? What could sweet, innocent Austin possibly have to hide? If he's hiding it from me, it has to be something BIG. But for now, I guess I'll have to wait to find out. Not going to lie, my curiosity is getting the better of me.

I go back into the store.

"What was that about?" Trish asks.

"Nothing, just... Austin. I think he's hiding something. Something big." I answer. Shoot, why would I tell _Trish _that?

"Then _we're _going to find out," Trish responds. Man, I hate it when she does that.

"No, _you _are. I'm not spying on Austin,"

"Suit yourself. But your curiosity will only gnaw your insides out," Trish tries to persuade me. I am pretty curious...

"When are we going?" I say without thinking. That's what Trish does to me. She tries to get me to do something I don't want to do, but I _always _end up agreeing. What did I just get myself into?

"How about ..." she starts, and then she notices that Austin had just passed and was headed toward the bus stop. "Right now! Let's go!" she finishes, dragging me by the arm to where Austin was going. I have a feeling this won't end well. I always get this feeling. And then it always ends up going horribly, just like I would think!

What have I done?

* * *

**Okay, so that's done. How'd you like the first chapter? Don't forget to review and PM me your thoughts, ideas, suggestions, anything. Oh, and the first person to guess the episode that the little flashback is from gets a shout out next chapter. and no cheating! So close out of Google. Come on!**

**Now time for our random fact of the day! (Yes this is a thing. Can't remember where I got it from. I think AllAmericanSlurp, but she doesn't do it very often)**

**My neighbor, who is four, goes to the park and says she wants to go on the Monkey Jars (Instead of Monkey Bars) :D It's so cute!**

**Well, see you next chapter! **

**Tschau! (German for bye, pronounced like chow)**


	2. Tickets and Troubles

**Hi guys! How are you today? I'm feeling great, since I just went to an R5 concert and got a picture with Ross, Rocky, and Ryland Lynch! And I also got Ross and Ryland's autographs! I had a great time, even though I had to wait for them in the cold, dark night for like two hours. XD I'm just so happy that I HAD to make the update today! So, here you go!**

**PS: Fellow lovers of Ross Lynch: do not be offended by anything that Chase may say/ think in this chapter. I _just _told you I went to an R5 concert; those are Chase's thoughts ONLY! Thank you.**

* * *

**I do not own Austin And Ally or Lab Rats, or any of the characters, just this story and anything you don't recognize.**

* * *

****Chase's POV****

"And that, Chase, is why the lights turn on in the fridge. Got it?" Adam asks after explaining some 'man in the light bulb' story to me. For the _52nd time. _

"Yes, all 52 times," I reply. Hopefully he doesn't tell it again.

"Okay. The man in the light-" he starts, but Bree cuts him off by screaming, "STOP IT!"

Thank goodness.

Adam frowns and cuddles his teddy bear. He gave it a name, something like Cuddly-Poo-Poos or Foo-Foo Cuddly Poops or something.

Bree has been on her phone for about ten minutes now, when out of nowhere, she screams at the top of her lungs.

"Watch it!" I scold, hands over my ears. "Ultra sensitive hearing!"

"Sorry Chase, it's just... just..." she starts, but then she just screams again.

"Stop it!" I yell, my ears now ringing.

"Okay, okay! It's just that Austin Moon is coming _here. _To Mission Creek. In ONE MONTH! And VIP tickets are on sale RIGHT NOW!"

I never really pay attention to Bree's teen boy idols, and I am not just about to go see some pretty boy who can't sing in concert. It will probably permanently deafen me anyway.

"Well, I'm not going." I say, just to get that out of the way.

"Fine, your loss. Party pooper." Bree responds. "You're no fun!" Ugh! It makes me really mad when they say things like that! I _am too _fun!

"I am so!" I argue.

"Then why aren't you coming?" Bree shouts back.

"_Because__,_ Bree, I am _not _going to sit there and watch some pretty boy LIP SYNC into a too- loud mic that splits my eardrums! And not only because of the volume!" I spit out without thinking. Bree gasps in response, and we break out into a huge argument._  
_

"GUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSS!" Adam screams at us, making us stop fighting. "Mr. Davenport's here,"

Mr. Davenport, in fact, is standing ten feet away from us. Bree rushed over and asked eagerly, "Can we get VIP tickets for Austin Moon?"

Mr. Davenport blinks twice and asks, "How much are they?"

"A thousand dollars each," Bree replies, like it's no big deal, and Mr. Davenport clutches his chest and winces.

"A thousand dollars?" He asks, still clutching his chest.

"Yeah," Bree answers. "You would do anything for me, right?"

"No," Mr. Davenport retorts, earning a scowl from Bree and a chuckle from me.

"But Daaaavvy!" Adam whines.

"No. I am not paying-" Mr. Davenport begins, but Adam starts bawling and screaming right then and there. No! I'm going to have to go see that garbage singer!

"Fine!" Mr. Davenport shouts, making Adam stop throwing a temper tantrum and Bree smile. "Ugh! Gimme that!"

He takes Bree's phone, and reluctantly presses the "buy" button 6 times, each time saying "One thousand, two thousand," and so on while gagging and most likely choking back sobs. It is quite a show, actually.

"Six thousand," he finishes in a sob, connects the phone to the printer, and prints out the tickets. Then he runs up to his room bawling like a baby.

Adam and Bree both scream at the same time, at the same pitch, same volume. This is torture. Listening to them, on top of the fact that I'm going to go watch a dancing faker perform on his little stage in junk clothes that I would NEVER wear.

But I guess that's life. Life is harsh.

Leo walks out of the elevator and asks, "What is going on down here? A murder? Why so much screaming?"

At that, Adam screams at the top of his lungs and tackles Leo while shoving a ticket in his face. Leo's confused look turns into genuine shock when he shouts, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

So he's on my side of this. Glad to see that someone is.

* * *

**So how did you like this chapter? Leave any thoughts, comments, ideas or suggestions in a review or PM. I think that this chapter was pretty funny. Tell me your favorite part so far. Oh! And last chapter, the one to get it first was RissA15. They didn't get the actual episode title (Secrets and Songbooks), but they got half of it and gave a summary of the whole episode, so I'm going to take it.**

**Oh, and I also slipped in a Lab Rats reference and an Avatar reference, too, so if you can get either one of those (or both!) then you'll get a shout-out next chapter!**

**And if you want the full story on the R5 thing, just PM me and I'll tell you it. Some pretty funny things were said by the boys.**

**See you all soon!**


	3. Spying and Sobbing

**Okay so third chapter. Just to clarify some things, it's only AU because of some episode stuff and another reason that you'll find out in chapter 4. Nobody got the references, so no shout-outs, and... yeah. Let's get on with this.**

* * *

**I don't own Lab Rats, Austin and Ally, or any of the characters. Just this story and anything you don't recognize.**

* * *

****Ally's POV****

Trish and I spied on Austin yesterday, and nothing happened in particular, he just sang in the shower for about an hour. Talk about a waste of water.

He was also telling his parents something about not being in the mood for writing a song, so I finished it myself and said that Austin is sick. He ended up going to bed at 7:30 PM without any dinner, so he might actually be sick. I mean, I'm assuming he is, he never goes to bed early, much less without eating. Apparently, we're going to do it again today, since nothing happened yesterday. It's 6:00 PM, and we're just arriving.

"Alright, you know what to do," Trish whispers.

"Do you really need to whisper? There's a ton of screaming Austin Moon fans out here," I point out, and it was true, too.

"Whispering makes it more dramatic," Trish whispers back. Whatever... just go with it, Ally.

We are looking in his kitchen, where he is sitting there, poking at his steak with his fork. Awhile his parents aren't looking, he opens the door and dumps it into the landscape. Talk about a waste of perfectly good food.

"I'm done," I hear Austin say with a smile that is obviously fake. He walks upstairs to where his room is.

At six this time? Since when?

Some other girls have a ladder (creepy, but expected) and a ton of the fans are climbing up it, so I go up to see what he is doing in bed so early.

He is sitting on his bed, hugging his stuffed bear, Sargent Bearington, real tight. Was he...

"Is he crying?" Trish asks, as if she read my mind. We do that a lot.

Then Austin looks up at the window. As we had expected, Austin's face was wet with tears.

"Go home!" Austin shouts at all the fans between sobs. Luckily, he didn't see me and Trish. I am thankful for that.

When he sees that none of the fans are going home, he picks up his toy and walks out of the room and into the next, where there isn't any windows. I know because I've been here before. We all climb down the ladder, and most of the fans go home. Trish and I go home, too, but not before Trish vowed that she is going to get Austin to talk if it's the last thing she does. This isn't going to end well.

****Austin's POV****

I can't believe those girls! Who brings a ladder just to watch someone... okay, I'm glad I lock my windows at night. I'm really not in the mood for screaming fans outside my window. Honestly, I should move into this room. It's so quiet, and it has no windows.

But... sometimes when it's too quiet, I think about _him_. I honestly don't like that subject. It still leaves me waking up with tears in my eyes, even after 9 years. This is the usual routine. Except the dinner thing. I usually eat dinner. But things are just... ugh! Why did Dez have to bring it up?

Well, I should stop blaming him. It isn't his fault, after all. He doesn't know.

I just continue silently sobbing into my pillow and clutching The Sarge real tight, but not so tight that he'll rip. My life would be _over _if that happened.

After about a half hour, I am just about to fall asleep, when a familiar voice says, "Austin!"

Dez? What's he doing here?

I look up and ask, "Why are you here?" I hope my face isn't still wet. I flip my pillow over.

"Uh, we have a sleep-over tonight, remember?" Dez reminds me in a 'duh' tone. Man, I forgot about that.

"Oh, uh... okay," I say, trying to sound happy, when I'm actually too tired to be happy. Yeah... let's go with that...

"So what do we do first? Truth or Dare, Marco Polo, Pin the Tail on Austin..."

Ouch. That last one sounds painful. Like I need that right now.

"How about Go To Sleep Before I Clobber You?" I ask sleepily.

"Well someone's crabby," Dez says, pulling out his sleeping bag.

He gets in his sleeping bag, feels around a bit, and jumps out like he saw an eight foot long spider. And then -the worst part- he _turns the light on._

"What are you doing?" I ask, annoyed.

"My toy car! It's gone!" he screams, panicking. Urgh, turn the light off.

"Turn the light off!" I command.

"Not until I find it!" He replies. Then he starts sniffing everything.

Oh no.

"I'll find it with my superhuman sense of smell!" Dez announces, as if it wasn't obvious already.

Then, I finally break. A tear slides down my face without warning, followed by a whole bunch of them. Dez looks at me.

"Are you crying?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say between sobs.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Dez questions, and then his face is full of realization. "It's because I have a superhuman sense of smell and you don't isn't it?"

Thank goodness.

"Yeah," I lie, nodding and still crying, but less now.

"It's okay Austin. Not everyone is as lucky as me. And you, you're Austin Moon. You don't need a superhuman power to do something." Dez says.

"Than-" I start, but Dez cuts me off with, "Found it!"

Then he gets back in his sleeping bag.

"Turn off the light!" I shout, louder than the time before.

He gets up and turns it off, and I drift peacefully off to sleep.

* * *

**So there's that. How did you like it? Any suggestions or ideas? Requests? Leave them in a review or PM. How did I do on this chapter? What was your favorite part so far?-**

_**Boring! Nobody wants to hear that kind of talk. They wanna hear meeeeee!**_

**Austin? When did you get here?**

_**Just a minute agoooooo!**_

**Stop trailing off like that.**

_**Fine.**_

**Thank you. Now be nice, and at least try to act normal.**

_***raises an eyebrow***_

**You call that normal?**

_**Sorry. But you wouldn't believe what Sergeant Bearington got into today!**_

**Umm... okay, but back to my point.**

_**There was chocolate cake everywhere!**_

**Okay! Gosh, Austin. We get it. Now, since you're here, you might as well do the random fact of the day. Sorry I forgot to do it last chapter, by the way.**

_**You forgot? But it was my idea!**_

**Just get on with it.**

_**RANDOM FACT OF THE DAY! The random fact of the day isssssss... *plays a drumroll* Her cat can play tag!**_

_**Wow, that was a lot less exciting than I made it sound.**_

**Shut up. My cat plays tag.**

_**See you guys!**_

**Ugh, that was my line! See you guys!**

***as the curtain closes, Austin and I are having a huge argument, and then we are behind it, out of sight***


	4. Dudgeon and Drills

**I'm back!**

_**So am I!**_

**Yeah, he won't leave me alone now. Please help!**

_**Hey!**_

**So how are you guys? I'm great because I just got the new One Direction album FOUR! Ultimate edition!**

_**Lucky!**_

**...**

_**What? A guy can't like a band?**_

**Oh...kay? ... Let's get on with it.**

**_I wanna do the dis... dist... disc..._**

**Disclaimer!?**

_**Yeah, that.**_

**Fine it's boring anyways.**

_**Yay! She doesn't own me... or my show... or any of the other characters from my show... or the other show... or any characters from the other show... that it?**_

**Yeah. Just make it shorter next time. But they get it! Let's go.**

* * *

****Chase's POV****

I want to slam my head in the car door. Repeatedly. I am NOT going to go watch that stuff! Only girls (and Adam) could possibly like it! And Bree's screams! I can't take them anymore!

I am in my capsule, trying to take a nap because I didn't get a second of sleep last night, not with Adam and Bree's celebrations!

Bree screams again.

"That's it! I'm going upstairs to take a nap instead! I have a huge headache!" I scream, stepping out of my capsule. I then ride the elevator upstairs and plop on the couch. Man, this couldn't be any more uncomfortable! How do they do it?

I get up and sit at the counter, rubbing my temples to try and cure the headache. Ugh, when was that concert again?

Bree walks in. Oh, no...

"I can't believe that I'm seeing Austin Moon in two weeks!" Bree shouts. Oh, two weeks now. Yippee...

"Oh joy! Two weeks! Yay..." I reply sarcastically, mocking her at the 'yay' part. Then I exit once again because her shouting was not helping.

Once I got back to the lab, Adam was waiting by the desk. Yeah, now there's no escape.

"Why don't you like Austin?" Adam asks, quivering his lip and making puppy dog eyes. I swear, all I want is some sleep!

"Because, _Adam_, Austin is for girls!" I reply, raising my voice a little bit.

"Well... you can at least pretend to like him!" Adam screams. Fine!

"Well alright then. I like Austin." I say, just to get him to be quiet.

"Yay!" Adam cheers and claps his hands. I make my way over to my capsule and try to fall asleep, when I hear Mr. Davenport call,

"Adam, Bree, Chase! Lunchtime!"

Of course. No nap for me then...

I go upstairs and crankily eat my sandwich.

"You know, Chase, even though we're not technically related, you should at least act like a good brother," Bree says.

"Why do you always use that against me?" I ask, and it was true. Both her and Adam use that one.

"Because, Chase, not using it is for girls, like you," Adam says, obviously mocking what I said earlier. Plus a "like you" at the end.

"Fine. I'm a good brother, so I'm very, very happy for you," I say in a high voice full of mock happiness. I can't stand these boy artists. What makes them think this one will change my mind?

"I don't like these boys and NOTHING will change my mind!" I say. They give me sad looks, and I go back into the lab. I go into my capsule, where my ticket is taped to the wall. I take it off and put it on the desk. Then I close my eyes.

"Hey Chasie! Wanna play Monopoly?" Adam calls. Great, just great. There's a _rule _in this house not to refuse Adam. I go and play the game with him for hours upon hours, until I finally fall asleep who-knows-where at probably 4 PM.

* * *

****Austin's POV****

I have my first concert of my new tour in _two weeks_! How am I supposed to go a full hour and a half without thinking about it _now_? Before, I was fine. I don't really know what triggered it. It just sorta happened.

"Hello?" Ally calls, waving her hand in my face. "You're doing this an awful lot lately!"

Man! I did it again! Stop worrying about the little things, Austin!

"AUSTIN!" Dez yells. I must have done it _again_.

"What?" I ask, snapping out of my daze.

"Hi," Dez simply says.

"What, Ally?" I turn to my partner about why she called my name.

"You have to start rehearsing for your concert. You know it's in two weeks," she replies. Oh great...

"Just try not to zone out while you're singing," Ally adds. Not funny.

.

.

.

After rehearsal (which, for the most part, went surprisingly well), I go home, since it's pretty late.

Same bedtime routine as usual. Get dinner, take a bite, dump the rest outside, grab Sergeant Bearington, and cry myself to sleep. I wish I didn't have to say this, but tour is going to be a _nightmare _this time. I check the clock. 7 PM. I fall asleep about an hour later. I have nightmares, like usual, and frequently wake up in the middle of the night. Just another thing about being me.

At least tour _might _be a distraction. I have that to (maybe) look forward to. (NOT.)

* * *

**_I'm miserable_**

**Don't tell them why.**

**_I know. I HATE spoilers._  
**

**Good. We're for once on the same page.**

_**Yeah.**_

**Well, the random fact of the day is...**

_***playing a dramatic drumroll***_

**Hey that's pretty good!**

***_Still playing the drumroll* Thanks!_**

**Sure. But the random fact of the day is...**

**Scientists say that the average person swallows 8 spiders a year while sleeping (yes, they will be more factual now)**

_**Eew...**_

**I know. But see you guys!**

_**Leave reviews to make me not miserable! Write something to cheer me up!**_

**Yeah, do that. He needs some cheering up.**

_**Bye!**_


	5. Earplugs and Encounterances

**Hello! I'm back again! This just keeps getting more and more AU. We pretty much ignore every single episode of both the shows. With a few exceptions.**

_**BORING!**_

**Okay, okay! Let's just get on with the chapter!**

_**You can do the dis- thing again. I hate it.**_

**I told you it was boring! You didn't listen.**

_**Just do it!**_

**Fine. I don't own Lab Rats, Austin and Ally, or any of the characters. Or 'Just do it.' That belongs to Nike. I said that because Austin JUST HAD to say their slogan! I only own this story and anything you don't recognize.**

* * *

Two weeks later...

_5:00 AM_

_****Chase's POV****_

"YAAAAAYYY!" Bree screams. She was already dressed outside her capsule with her 'Marry me Austin' poster, even though the concert wasn't even until 5:00 PM, _TWELVE HOURS FROM NOW!_

"Go back to bed!" I shout, opening my capsule door for a second.

"I can't!" Bree replies energetically.

"Then be insane somewhere else! I'm trying to get back to sleep!"

"Fine. Party pooper."

She presses the elevator button and leaves. When I check the remaining capsule, I realize Adam is gone too. Good. Now I can finally get some-

"Wakey, wakey, Chasey! Today's the day!" Adam cries into a huge megaphone, skipping in from seemingly nowhere and alternately clapping and blowing a bullhorn. Why, WHY would anyone give him those things?!

"Okay! I'm up!" I snap, snatching the loud items from Adam and walking to the elevator. I go upstairs and have some breakfast. Then I hide in my back-up room, lock the door, and climb into the capsule in there. I need some rest...

.

.

_3:00 PM_

**_**Austin's POV**_**

I'm at the venue, doing a sound-check before the show. Maybe I should fake losing my voice to get out of it. No, Austin. Remember. This is for the fans. Do it for the fans.

.

.

_4:30 PM_

"Alright! That was good!" Ally praises after the sound-check. So, we're doing this?

"We're doing this, huh?"

Whoops, didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Um... yeah... Why wouldn't we?" Ally asks.

"Nothing. I don't know what I was saying," I answer. She, surprisingly, buys it.

"Well, let's do this," Ally says.

"Yay..." I say with mock enthusiasm after she walks away.

.

_5:00 PM_

_****Chase's POV****_

"Now! I present to you, AUSTIN MOON!" a peculiar red- headed boy wearing a striped shirt, yellow pants, and suspenders on the stage announces WAY too dramatically.

Then Austin comes out. He is a tall boy, but he doesn't look more than 17 years old. He has blonde hair and a slight tan. He looks familiar... oh well.

Just as I suspected, it was much too loud for my ultra- sensitive hearing. However, when I put my special ear plugs on, I can't hear a thing! And Bree can't even see them! Maybe it won't be so bad, after all.

.

_5:30 PM_

One of my earplugs fell out a bit ago. He's in the middle of talking now. Something about... a Sergeant? Well, whatever it was, it caused a bunch of screams and laughter. Who knows, anything is possible with these pretty boys...

"He always made me happy, but you guys! You're the best!" he says into the microphone. Screams again. And who's 'he'? I think still the Sergeant guy...

.

_6:00 PM_

Ugh... how long could this POSSIBLY go on for?

Now he's singing some song about better than this and better than that and stopping the world or something. I can't take much more!

_._

_6:15 PM_

"Everyone hold up your signs!" Austin (I think that's his name, anyway) prompts.

Bree (of course) does.

After a bit of reading of girls' signs, he ends up saying, "Marry me, Austin. Short, sweet, gets to the point..."

That's when I tuned out. I'm sick of it.

.

_6:30 PM_

"Goodnight everyone!" Austin shouts in the microphone. I'm surprised I'm not deaf by now.

At least it's finally over. _The worst part is over._

"Come on! Let's go meet Austin!" Bree literally screams.

.

_6:40 PM_

"Hello!" Austin greets us.

"Hi, Austin!" Bree replies dreamily.

I noticed a rather pretty girl and the overly-dramatic red-haired boy standing near Austin. They're probably his friends.

He must have noticed my scowl, because he then said "Ah, your brother came along. Classic fan. Bring the unwilling... brother?"

He slowed down a bit at the word 'brother'. And he _still _looks familiar. Maybe I've met him before and I don't remember it, but he does.

"Um... yeah. Brother," Adam says in a 'duh' tone.

"Ally, Dez, give these nice people a tour of the bus. But leave the unwilling brother," Austin says, and very quickly at that. What is going on?

As the two other kids who I noticed earlier, apparently named Ally and Dez, leads the rest of my family out, it hits me. I know where I've seen that boy...

* * *

**Ooh! Yay! My first ever real cliffhanger! What do you guys think?**

_**I think you need to continue the chapter for them before they destroy you. You know the leader of the fangirl army reviews on this story, right? And if anyone would know about fangirls...**_

**I'm not continuing the chapter. You readers will find out what's going on in the next update. Unless I decide to do Ally's POV. Hehe... I'm so diabolical.**

_**The fangirls are going to kill you.**_

**Who cares? If they kill me, then they'll never know what will happen next. The only copy of this story is in my brain. So don't kill me!**

_**Yeah, that's the reason why you don't want them to kill you...**_

**Shut up. Well, now it's time for the random fact of the day!**

_***playing the signature 'random fact of the day' drumroll***_

**The Pentagon has actually created an emergency plan in case of a zombie attack!**

_**They're prepared! See! That's only MORE proof that we should worry about a zombie apocalypse! Be prepared! Zombies ARE real! *pulls out zombie survival kit***_

**Unbelievable. I bring up zombies ONE TIME!**

_**One band. One dream. One Direction.**_

**You're a strange kid, Austin.**

_**They have zombie survival plans, too, you know! They said-**_

**Goodbye!**


	6. Brothers and Bliss

_**Okay, seriously! Get on with this! The fangirls are starting! I knew this would happen! I knew this would happen! *rocks in the corner of our fangirl shelter***_

**What the heck did they do to you?**

_**They "hugged" me. Tighter than EMMA did.**_

***panicked* Okay, let's just write the chapter now!**

* * *

**I don't own Austin and Ally, Lab Rats, or any of the characters. Just this plot and anything you don't recognize.**

* * *

_I know where I've seen that boy..._

****Austin's POV****

Oh... my... gosh...

I hope no one notices my tears...

"Little bro?" I ask eagerly.

"Yep," my long, long, LONG lost brother answers quickly.

"OH MY GOD!" I scream happily, followed by a long-needed hug.

"So... how ya been?" he asks.

"Terrible... until now," I answer, the tears increasing by the second.

"Same," my brother agrees.

"So... how's life?" I ask. It's actually kind of awkward between brothers who haven't seen each other for years. Who would have guessed?

"Um... fine," he answers.

"I'm Austin now..." I say.

"Yeah... I kinda guessed it when the show was with _Austin _Moon," he replies, "And I'm Chase now,"

"Oh... _Chase_..." The new name sounded weird on my tongue.

"Yeah, Austin,"

Of course he said it completely normal!

"We're back!" Ally exclaims, coming through the door.

"What? Is my tour bus really that small?!" I cry in a high voice as I quickly wipe off the tears.

After clearing my throat, I say, "I mean... Oh! Yay! You're back!"

"I still don't like you," _Chase _says. Man, he is GOOD at being the unwilling brother!

"Chase, don't be such a downer!" The brunette girl who was there with _Chase _remarks.

"It's okay, really. He's just like any other brother. I've seen it before," I "forgive the 'unwilling brother's' behavior".

"Can I go on tour with you?" The brunette girl says, half dreamy and half... well, INSANE!

"Uhmmm..." I reply, backing away as she inches closer.

"Ugh! Please no!" _Chase _acts, again, as the unwilling brother.

"Well, actually, I need a place to stay, since I don't have another tour stop for another week..." I think out loud. I didn't even realize that until now. And now I have an excuse to catch up with C. Oops... I mean _Chase._

_"I'm Bree..." _the brunette, apparently named Bree, starts in that same dreamy tone. "...And I live in a mansion..."

"Well, problem solved! Let's go there!" I say quickly, followed by a scream from Bree and a groan form _Chase._

"Can I drive you?" Bree says, now just creepily.

"Um.. no. I think I'll take my tour bus. My safe, warm, insane girl- free tour bus..." I say, running to the tour bus with the address that Bree gave me._  
_

.

When the tour bus stops and I get out, I look up to see a huge mansion on a tall mountain in front of me.

"Whoah..." Ally, Trish, Dez, and I say together.

"That's a big house..." I marvel, still surveying the giant house's outside.

"Welcome to our humble home!" Bree shouts.

"Humble? More like HUUUGE!" Dez says in a sing-song voice.

This is going to be the best week ever... Everything's going amazing for me!

* * *

**For now. Tee hee...**

_**Stop that! They'll get you for that!**_

**Those fangirls... I'm both honored, and scared for my life...**

_**YOU SHOULD ONLY BE SCARED FOR YOUR LIFE! I'VE SEEN WHAT FANGIRLS CAN DO TO YOU, AND IT"S NOT PRETTY!**_

**Yeah... there, I updated, RissA15! Happy now? Take your fangirls back!**

_**Yeah... she's not going to do that...**_

**I know...**

_**And by the way, RissA15, I can do rock and roll! Watch this...**_

_**I g-**_

**This is not a time for singing! And she means old rock and roll, weirdo!**

_**Oh... like... like... I got nothing.**_

**You're only making this worse.**

_**Random Fact of the Day: Atomic bombs were a tourist attraction in the fifties... WHY DO I KNOW THAT?**_

**And WHY ARE YOU BRINGING UP BOMBS?! The fangirls are listening!**

_**Goodbye! Just... GOODBYE!**_


	7. Catching Up and Complaining

**Okay! Um... I didn't update for a while... I took a little break because I had exams... and homework ... and... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME WITH YOUR ATOMIC BOMBS!**

**_Really, just, really?_**

**Let's just do it!**

* * *

**I do not own any of these shows, characters, settings, etc. Just this story and anything you don't recognize.**

* * *

****Chase's POV****

Oh my. The last time I saw my big brother was ten years ago. _Ten years. _And now we're finally reunited. Only... how do I tell the others that he's my brother? Oh, here's a good idea! I DON'T. Bree would go NUTS. And who knows what else could happen? It might put him in danger with... stop thinking about this! All that happens is I see every possible scenario and it's _not _pretty. Okay, changing the subject!

Man, the screaming hasn't stopped! Bree still screams whenever Austin goes within 20 feet of her. Then he usually expands the distance to 100 feet. Ha!

He seems impressed... but he's famous. Shouldn't he be a millionare, too? Or does he have one of _those _labels who take all the money? Or maybe his manager does that? Who is his manager, anyway? I didn't see one. I would ask Bree, but... oops, look at the time! I need to eat lunch!

THE NEXT MORNING, 1:30 AM

Everyone's sleeping. Except for the pair of long- lost brothers, of course! We're talking on the couch We have TEN YEARS to catch up on. Although, the average teen needs 9-12 hours of sleep a night... but to be fair, I just woke up a half hour ago to start the catching up.

"...And they ended up BOTH dressing as me! It was creepy... and Ally had the same costume as Taylor Swift... which was awesome! And then Taylor Swift got hurt and Ally sung the song with me instead. A happy ending for everyone!" Austin concludes some story that I didn't hear the beginning of.

"That's great, Austin!" I said, sounding as enthusiastic as possible. Why can't he be less... well, exactly like he was ten years ago...

"So what about you? What's something weird that happened to you here?" Austin questions. Well...

"How long do you have?" I reply, earning laughter from Austin. "No, seriously,"

"Fine... I'll tell _another _one about me!" Austin says, as if I was pressuring him to keep talking about himself. Well, he _is _a Davenport. And he definitely shows it!

"How about something more... close to when we got split up?" he asks.

"Sure, why not?" I say sarcastically, but he, being himself, takes it literally. Why does he have to be that way?

****Austin's POV****

He wants this story, then fine! He'll get it! Flashback time!

_I had just gotten myself to the great city of Miami, 3000 miles away from where I didn't want to be- the perfect distance! I found this building called "Moon's Mattress Kingdom" and, not knowing what a bed was at the time, wondered what on earth the things inside were. So I went in, and after a bit of me being in alone, this woman walked up to me, looking concerned._

_"Little boy, where are your parents?" the woman asked._

_After a while of me not responding, she caught on that I was an "orphan" and gave a sad look._

_"What's your name?" she asked. I, not having a real name, just that stupid letter-number pair, A2..._

I pause and wince a little at my mention of my "birth name" but then continue after a few moments.

_... I told her, "I can't remember, but I think it started with A and its second letter was on the second half of the alphabet,"_

_"Oh..." she replied, and a man had walked over, too at this point._

_"Honey, this boy's orphaned and we have to take him in," the woman said to the man_

_"I see. Can we name him with an M like we planned?" the man asked her as she shook her head._

_"No. His name starts with A and has a second letter in the second half of the alphabet, N-Z,"_

_"Oh... An... Ao... Ap... Aq... Ar... As... At... Au... Au! Austin! It's perfect!" the man, who I now would know as Dad, said._

_"And his middle name can start with M!" The woman, my new mom, suggested._

_"But... I can't think of any boys' names that start with M!" Dad cried._

_"Then give him a girls' middle name! It's not like anyone will know it anyway! How about Monica?" Mom suggested the tragedy that would _actually _become my middle name._

_"Perfect! Austin Monica Moon!" Dad tested it out, and Mom and Dad both showed a positive reaction. I smiled, but I was actually frightened by their odd personalities. I didn't trust many people back then, and I still don't really now._

_All I thought for the rest of a VERY long time was "Why, why, WHY did I have to wonder what a mattress was?"_

"Austin Monica Moon..." Chase muses.

"Stop it!" I beg at his teasing.

"Austin Monica Moon..." he repeats.

"How'd you get your name anyway?" I ask. Chase shrugs.

"I was C..." he winced at the letter just as I had, "...and Chase starts with C, so... not much behind it. But your story was quite amusing, Austin Monica Moon"

"Stop making fun of me! I swear, sometimes _I'm _more of the younger brother!" I whine, making Chase laugh.

"Sometimes?!" he shouts much too loudly between chuckles.

"Shhh! People will wake up!" I whisper, shutting him up. Then a light turns on. Chase runs as quickly and quietly as possible down the hall to... wherever it is that he sleeps. I pretend to sleep on the couch. I hear footsteps coming toward me, then they stop.

"Austin, I know you're awake," the voice of my girlfriend says matter-of-a-factly above me.

I open my eyes. "Man! How'd you know?" I whine.

"Well, I just heard laughing no more than two minutes ago," she answers.

"Well, I was just watching a funny dog video on my MyTab. Why are you up, anyway?" I ask.

"Why are _you _up and watching videos on your MyTab?" Ally comes back.

"Oh, you should know what I do at night, considering you and Trish _spied on me! _How could you do that?" I suddenly drop it on her that I know about that.

"Well, it was Trish's idea... since you were acting weird and all." she says innocently. "How did you even know?"

"Maybe because... oh, gee! You were on a _ladder _right outside my bedroom window!"

"Okay, I'm sorry! You know how Trish is!" Ally apologizes. Well, knowing her, it's sincere.

"Yeah, I know. It's fine... I guess..." I forgive her.

"Why did you walk out of your room crying?" Ally asks out of nowhere.

"None of _your _business! Just like my nightly routine!" I shout.

"**QUIET!**" a man's voice screams from upstairs. Oh gosh...

"Goodnight!" I whisper as Ally tiptoes back to the guest room as silently as possible.

I snuggle under my blanket and cuddle Sargent Bearington. Soon I silently drift into slumber, with no crying this time. The scars will never be completely gone, but they're definitely at least a little bit healed.

* * *

**Okay... erm... I think I'll start a schedule again, like my early days on this website. We'll try Tuesdays and Thursdays, since those are just about the only days I'm free. Just don't kill me if the schedule doesn't work.**

_**You know, if you say "Don't kill me", they'll just want to kill you.**_

**Well, NOW they do!**

_**Just don't kill me! Classic rock is great! AC/DC, Guns 'n' Roses, Aerosmith, Led Zeppelin, Rolling Stones, Eagles! They're awesome!**_

**Well someone studied up on their classic rock.**

_**I know, right? And it wasn't even hard!**_

**Then why do you fail school? I get straight A's.**

_**Well, it's not hard when it's not x squared divided by 3... MATH IS FOR NUMBERS, NOT LETTERS!**_

***facepalms* It's called ALGEBRA!**

_**I don't CARE!**_

**Well... random fact of the day time.**

_***Drumroll***_

**The tip of a bullwhip moves so fast that the sound it makes is actually a tiny sonic boom.**

_**SONIC BOOM! ... But it really has to be about a weapon AGAIN?**_

**I... didn't even realize... oh well!**

_**You're crazy! You just want us to die, don't you? This is the only fangirl group I've ever seen that HATES ME! *starts sobbing* I don't want to be hated! What did I do? *sniffs**_

_**Bye- bye!**_


	8. Hunts and Hindrances

**Okay, okay! Too far! I'll update! Sorry for not keeping up with that schedule... it never really worked, to be honest...**

_***Rocking, crying, and shuddering in corner* Please... No more weapon facts!**_

**Yeah, okay. Lesson learned! Ow...**

_**Get on with it!**_

* * *

**I do not own any of these shows, characters, settings, etc. Just this story and anything you don't recognize.**

* * *

****Ally's POV****

So... last night was something. Austin got yelled at this morning for screaming at... whatever time it had been. But Mr. Davenport was sleeping, and he woke up, so...

And Austin knows. He's probably really mad. But were we _that _obvious? To make matters worse, Austin never even _answered _my question. Now I _know _he's hiding something. But what?

"Hey, Ally!" Austin greets, coming from down the hall, almost too cheerfully. It really seems like he's cheered up since we went here. Maybe he's just happy that he's in such a gigantic house or something stupid like that. Sounds like him.

"Hi! Why so cheerful? I thought you got in trouble," I point out.

"A guy can't just be cheerful?" Austin answers.

"Um... no, he can't. At least, not for no reason. What made you happy?" I say, and he frowns.

"Man! You know me a little _too _well," Austin whines. But do I?

"Really? Do I? I bet you're still hiding some things from me." I say. Austin starts to talk, but then I interrupt, "I know when you're lying,"

"Okay, okay!" Austin says. "I... I'm so happy because... Fine, I'll tell you the truth. It's that... I _may _have finally made a friend- besides you, Trish, and Dez- that likes me for _me. _Not just because I'm famous. That's all I'm telling you,"

Wow, he's good at answering without giving an actual answer! That's not even the first time he's done it so well!

"Fine, I won't ask," I give in.

"Good," Austin says, obviously relieved. Then he asks, "You want a tour of the house?"

"How do you know your way around?" I ask.

"The grumpy brother showed me earlier. He said something about 'staying away from his room by focusing on the other ones' or something. He never even showed me his room. How am I supposed to stay away from it?" he answers. I roll my eyes.

"Fine. Sure. Let's go," I say.

.

.

****Austin's POV****

Ally and I look around the house, and she doesn't know it, but I'm looking for something specific. I just wanted an excuse to find it and go in the middle of the night.

We get into a fairly empty hallway. It seems like it has nothing special. This must be it.

"Are you sure we aren't lost?" Ally asks.

"Yes, I'm sure," I answer, although I think we are.

And then I found it. A lone control panel on the wall. Ally probably thinks it's a thermostat or something.

"I need to lean on something," Ally remarks, and leans toward the wall where the panel is.

I race over and pull her back up. Then I pick her up, bridal style, and say, "I'll carry you then,"

That was close.

"You're so nice! Thank you!" Ally thanks.

"No problem. Anything for you," I say, acting all lovey-dovey for a second. She bought it, too, which was good.

.

When we find our way back, I set Ally on the couch, and she laid down. Her legs were still tired because of all that walking. Ugh, girls...

"Okay, I knew something was up when you picked me up. Spill it!" Ally demands. Dang it.

"Well, it's just that the wall is so uncomfortable," I lie. She believes that part...

"Okay, but why the mushy lovey-dovey stuff?"

"Because I love you," I simply answer. She gives an annoyed look.

"Okay, fine. Don't tell me," Ally gives up. Thank goodness! That would have been a mess. That would have put everyone in danger!

.

Late that night, I go to that hallway. I press the button on the control panel, and a door with three red rings on it appears. They should really put a password on that...

The door opens. I'm so eager to see what a good person lab looks like.

And then I see Chase's dad... uncle... whatever person standing in the elevator.

* * *

**Uh- Oh! What's Davenport going to do? O_o**

_**Really, just... REALLY?!**_

**Uh- huh! Yaaayyy!**

_**You! You just WANT us BOTH to die! I didn't sign up for this! I didn't even agree to this!**_

**Oh well. Random fact of the day is that hippo milk is pink!**

_**?**_

**What?**

_**...**_

**Oh...kay?**

_**Oh, sorry. I was just wondering if the pink milk at my school is hippo milk.**_

**Um... no. It's strawberry.**

_**What does hippo milk even taste like?**_

**I don't know! ASK THE HIPPOS!**

_**Maybe I will! *Leaves***_

**Ugh! Goodbye.**

***in the background* Austin! Come here!**


	9. Innocence and Information

**Okay, so... nothing new from the fangirls... or any reviewers... Did anyone even read chapter 8?**

_**You probably bored them to death.**_

**No, I didn't. Wow... I feel lonely now... nobody is even talking to me...**

_**Hey!**_

**Let's just do the chapter.**

* * *

**I do not own any of these shows, characters, settings, etc. Just this story and anything you don't recognize.**

* * *

_Previously…._

_Late that night, I go to that hallway. I press the button on the control panel, and a door with three red rings on it appears. They should really put a password on that..._

_The door opens. I'm so eager to see what a good person lab looks like._

_And then I see Chase's dad... uncle... whatever person standing in the elevator._

* * *

**** Austin's POV****

Uh… oh…

"What are you doing?!" Mr. Davenport asks angrily. What do I say? What do I say?

"What are you doing?" I ask, acting equally as shocked.

"_I _am coming up this elevator to see _who _was trying to get in!" Mr. Davenport replies, clearly annoyed.

"Well, I was wondering what the heck this button does!" I act innocent. Please buy it! Please buy it!

He didn't buy it. He just made the face my adopted dad always makes when I say that I don't like mattresses. (Yes, Mike Moon is a very weird person…)

"That's it! I trusted you and your friends in my house, but clearly I can't! You're leaving tomorrow!" Mr. Davenport yells.

"But, wait! I can explain!" I plead, but Mr. Davenport puts his hand up, and I stop. Then he closes the door and takes me back to bed. He goes to bed as well.

"I'm innocent! I'm telling you!" I call after him.

"I don't want to hear it!" Mr. Davenport says in one of those 'angry parent voices'.

"Okay…" I mutter, and I try to get to sleep. But I can't. How would I? I blew it. So much for long-lost brother lab time. Or any more time, for that matter.

_The next morning…_

I didn't get much sleep last night. And to think, I was going to let them come on tour with me. Now they can't, because I rushed things. Stupid me…

"Austin, you look tired," Ally comments, staring the daylights out of me by sneaking up from behind. "Sorry…" she apologizes when I jump and scream.

"No, it's fine. And it's just that I didn't get much sleep last night… thinking about something," I explain.

"What now?" Ally asks, concerned.

"Well… I kinda got us kicked out of this house…" I answer guiltily.

"How did you manage that?" Ally asks. She doesn't seem too surprised, though.

"I just... touched something I apparently shouldn't have..." I confess. And it's not a lie.

"Sounds like you," Ally replies, and I roll my eyes.

"One second. I have to fix this," I say, and then go to Mr. Davenport.

"What?" Mr. Davenport asks angrily.

"It's just... something about last night," I reply. He starts to walk away.

"No, wait! Really! Let me explain!" I beg.

"Fine!" Mr. Davenport snaps, the way only a Davenport could ever do.

"Well, do you promise not to tell anyone?" I ask quietly.

"Oh no!" Mr. Davenport exclaims. "I'm not dealing with another Marcus here!"

Marcus?!

"Marcus? You're comparing me to _Marcus?! _Ew!" I shout. Then he stares at me for a long while.

"How do you know who Marcus is?..." Mr. Davenport asks, confused.

"Okay, look. I grew up with him. Because... because I'm bionic, just like Chase. And the other two." I confess while whispering so nobody can hear me.

Mr. Davenport just sat there, shocked.

"You're... bionic?" he asks in disbelief. "Then... how'd I not find you? I took all of the bionic kids from Douglas. A, B, and C. And you're younger than Adam... but older than Bree... so you would be B. But Bree's B. How?"

"Well... it's a long story... that I'd rather not reflect on twice... so I'll tell you later, when I can tell all of you guys," I say.

"Well... okay... but prove you're bionic," Donald says.

"Fine. But remember, _you _asked," I warn. He backs up a few steps and I crack up. "Oh, come on! I was just kidding!"

"Just prove it!" Mr. Davenport whines.

Well, I guess it's time.

"Okay..." I say uneasily. What if I'm rusty and break something... or hurt someone? But, I guess I don't want to be seen as some spy.

I take a deep breath and think of a harmless power. I don't want to cause an accident I might regret.

So I turn invisible. And Mr. Davenport's shocked look is priceless!

"Okay, fine! You can stay! Just don't sneak up on me while you're doing that!" Mr. Davenport screams and cries like a baby.

"I won't! Jeez!" I say. Then I turn visible again.

I go back to Ally.

"All fixed," I say. "We can stay till we have to hit the road again,"

"Good, because I think I like this mansion better than I liked the Ross's penthouse," Ally jokes, and we hug.

Now I can take them on tour!

This is going to be a crazy tour.

* * *

**Yes it is. Crazier than you expect! *evil laugh***

_***facepalms***_

**Well... maybe people will review on this chapter before I post the next one...**

_**I hope they don't!**_

**You're mean!**

_**I don't want the fangirls to attack again!**_

**Okay, whatever. The random fact of the day is...**

_***Signature drum roll***_

**An average human loses about 200 head hairs per day.**

_***Screams***_

**Ugh! You baby!**

_**I LIKE my hair!**_

**Well, goodbye and don't forget to review this time!**


	10. Showing and Stupidity

**Okay... Austin has decided to miss today's update... for very... personal... reasons... so... yeah. On the bright side, some of the fangirls like him now... maybe a little too much. D:**

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I have lots of things on my plate. I will TRY and update on schedule. And I might update another chapter today to make up for it. ****Well, here you go!**

* * *

**I do not own any of these shows, characters, etc. Just this story and anything you don't recognize.**

* * *

****Chase's POV****

So I heard Austin got in trouble last night. I don't know what for though. I wonder what for..

"Hey, guys," Mr. Davenport greets when he comes into the lab.

"Hi and bye," Bree says, and goes upstairs, probably to see Austin.

"What did Austin get in trouble for last night?" I ask curiously.

"Oh, nothing important," Mr. Davenport answers. "It's fixed now,"

"If it's fixed, why won't you tell me?" I inquire, and Mr. Davenport subtly gestures toward Adam with a jerk of the head.

"Oh," I mouth back.

"BYE! I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Adam screams out of nowhere. Um...

Then he goes upstairs.

We both crack up after we're sure he can't hear us. man, that was so funny, just out of the blue!

"Okay, so Austin found the lab yesterday," Mr. Davenport informed. I pretend to be shocked. "Your fake shocked face isn't very convincing,"

"Fake?" I ask, very realistically.

"Okay! Sorry!" Mr. Davenport apologizes. Phew...

"How'd he find it?" I ask, as if I don't know. I told him it was in an empty hallway that looked like it had nothing in it.

"I don't know, but he showed me something earlier today..." Mr. Davenport trails off for a bit, then whispers, "He's bionic..."

I put a hand over my mouth. It wasn't fake. I can't believe Austin SHOWED HIM!

"Okay, great! I have to go now," I say with a nervous edge to my voice and go upstairs as fast as possible.

"I can't believe you showed him!" I hiss at Austin.

"I just showed him! It's not that bad!I had no choice, anyway! I got caught finding the lab and he was going to kick me out!" Austin whispers back. I guess that's acceptable...

"Fine," I let it slide, as long as it doesn't get out that we're brothers. Then I walk away from him to keep up the "unwilling brother" thing.

"Hey Austin!" Bree giggles behind me. Then I stop listening.

****Bree's POV****

"Hi," Austin replies. He talked to me! And didn't tell me to get away or ANYTHING!

"Hi..." I say dreamily. Then something strange happens.

Austin just disappears.

"Um... where'd you go?" I ask.

"Right here..." Austin replies, in a duh tone.

"I don't see you..." I retort, and then I hear footsteps running away, the obvious sound of Austin's Moonwalkers. I would chase him. Problem is I don't know where he went.

"UGH!" I scream about the frustration, and then I just go back to watching my videos that I took at the concert. And while Austin was sleeping. It's not weird. Or creepy in any way. Don't judge me!

I WILL find that boy. And I WILL find out what's going on here. And I WILL make a clone of him the same way Adam made clones of himself. All I have to do is steal a hair while he's asleep. Then it'll be TOO EASY!

Anyway, I'm going to get to the bottom of this. And ask if I can go on tour with him! Yay! He'll totally say yes! Whee!

* * *

**Yeah, so Bree got a bit fangirly at the end. RissA15, you probably DESPISE her.**

**Whatever, Austin will be back next chapter... maybe... yeah, I'm going to MAKE him come back. He looks fine!**

**The random fact of the day is that the sound of E.T. walking was created by someone squishing their hands in jelly.**

**I'm trying to make them less destructive now. Things are getting a little out of hand lately.**

**Well, see you next chapter! When Austin will be back!**


	11. Dismissal and Departure

**I'm back- HEY! Get back here, Austin Monica Moon!**

_**Ugh! FIIINE! *comes back wearing a large, ridiculous-looking hat***_

**What are you wearing?**

_**A hat.**_

**You're overreacting. Well, whatever. None of you reviewed last chapter, so maybe none of you will notice that I never got around to the second chapter I said I would do... **

_**Seriously?**_

**Yes. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

**I do not own any of these shows, characters, etc. Just this story and anything you don't recognize.**

* * *

****Austin's POV****

That was bad. Really bad. Stupid glitches!

"Heeeeyyyyy, Austin!" Bree greets, having come out of nowhere.

"Um... hiiiiiii, Bree!" I say in the same tone as her to joke around.

"He said hi... to ME!" Bree whisper-screams to herself.

"Okay... um, whatcha want?" I ask.

"Oh, that's right!" Bree realized. "Can we go on tour with you?"

Finally! She knows I'm leaving tomorrow! About time she asked!

"Sure, if your dad says yes," I tell her.

"Aww..." she responds. "He won't,"

"Maybe he will. You don't know." I cheer her up. She runs out, excited.

**HOURS LATER**

"He said YES!" Bree yells when she runs back in the room.

"After an hour?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah. He's really stubborn." Bree replies, and we both chuckle. I'm going to get to the point where Bree isn't constantly breathing down my neck and I don't feel like clearing the area when she comes in. That'll take a while.

"What's your brother going to say?" I laugh.

"'I don't wanna go! Cause I'm BORING!'" Bree mocks him in a snobby tone. We both laugh. That was actually pretty funny, if you don't know already what he would say if there were no ears to hear but mine.

"I'll tell him. Don't wanna put you at risk," I lie, then add a realistic chuckle at the end. Then I go to "Chase's room", except he doesn't sleep there, of course.

"CHASE! Guess what?!" I yell, interrupting a meditation session.

"WHAT?!" Chase answers in a furious tone. But I laugh, because there's no way he used that tone on purpose. He soon laughed along, realizing how mature it sounded. I like to think I at least put a _tiny _influence on my little brother. He's not _completely _mature like most think.

"Okay, seriously, what?" Chase asks when we're done laughing.

"You guys are going on tour with me!" I reveal.

We celebrate for about two minutes to avoid suspicion. Then, to make it even more convincing, Chase pretended to kick me out, saying, "I'm only not choking you because you're famous, and everyone would know it was me!" in a really mean-sounding tone. And yet I was trying not to laugh.

"Whoah... are you okay?" Bree asks after the act.

"Yeah... I think," I convincingly sound scared. The Davenports are, for the most part, pretty good at acting. Well, excluding some...

**THE NEXT DAY**

"It's time to go!" I wake everyone up at noon to leave.

Most of them reply with a grumble and get up. They get dressed, grab the already packed suitcases, and come down. We all eat my favorite for breakfast (Pancakes, for those of you... unfamiliar...) and then get on the waiting tour bus. This was the only long gap between shows. The others are all two or three days apart, tops.-

We're headed to Seattle now. In Washington. STATE. Washington State. We are NOT doing that again. But we have a pretty long drive.

"Let's play a road trip game! I spy with my little eye... something... blonde!" Adam shouts. Oh, boy! I wonder! (sarcastic)

"It's my hair," I answer quickly.

"Ooh, you're good! Now, something... blonde!" Adam repeats. Um..

"My hair." I answer again.

"How do you do this? Something blonde!" Adam repeats AGAIN.

"My hair. And lemme guess. The next one's my hair?" I say, tired of this game... and yet, somewhat amused.

"Okay, that's just freaky!" Adam comments, as if it wasn't obvious. Oh boy... he'll get annoying.

"Ally, Trish, and Dez aren't in this room, and I need to tell you guys something," I say, deciding to come clean _at least _about the bionics.

"Okay..." Bree says.

"I'm bionic," I whisper.

* * *

**What will happen next? How will they react? Find out in the next chapter of Siblings and Scars!**

_**Ugh...**_

**Ha ha ha ha ha!**

_**Don't mind the innocent guy who's being FORCED to do this against his will. I have nothing to do with writing the chapters.**_

**Well, random fact of the day time!**

_***signature drumroll***_

**I kinda missed that last chapter.**

_***still playing drumroll* I bet you did.**_

**Well, the random fact of the day is... Almonds are members of the peach family!**

_**?**_

**I like confusing you with these facts!**

**_I can tell..._**

**Oh, and also, sorry about the last two titles. They're kind of weird. But J and K are hard letters!**

_**Pssh!**_

**Why don't you try?**

_**... **__**Well, see you next chapter!**_


	12. Beginnings and Beanies

**I'm sorry I didn't update for you guys! Just a bit of priorities, writer's block, and Zayn Malik quitting 1D. :(**

_**Don't bring it up! *tears up***_

**So I've decided to start doing review replies!**

**Guest: Here you go! Sorry it took so long.**

_**Maleah D. (guest): Right now. And... Okay? I think that qualifies as spam.**_

**Here you guys go.**

* * *

**I do not own any of these shows, characters, etc. Just this story and anything you don't recognize.**

* * *

****Chase's POV****

I can't believe he just told everybody! Arghh!

"I knew I had to say it sometime, so... why not now?" Austin goes on.

I almost yell at him, but I catch myself just in time.

"You're bionic?!" Bree cries in disbelief.

"OOH! I spy with-"

"NO!" we all cut off Adam's attempt at another annoying round of I Spy.

"Fine. If you're bionic, what can _you _do? I bet I have WAY better powers than you!" Adam brags.

"Well... what's one thing you want right now?" Austin asks.

"Ooh! A beard beanie!" Adam answers energetically.

"What the heck is a beard beanie?" I ask. "Wait, you know what? I don't even want to know."

"I already have one! I love it!" Austin starts a random conversation between the two of them. It is way too fast to even make out what they were saying, but maybe it was just because I'm not trying.

After they are done talking, Austin pulls what seemed like a regular beanie out of his suitcase. But then he pulls something black out of it. He puts it on and it ends up being a normal beanie, except the black part covers his chin and upper lip, just like a beard. And you know something odd? It could actually be _useful _under the right circumstances...

"It's not really useful in Miami, though." Austin concludes sadly as he puts the strange hat back in his bag.

"Eh. That's okay. You keep yours. BUT I WANT ONE!" Adam yells.

"Okay, okay!" Austin responds with his hands in the air. Then he mouths something really quickly, closes his eyes, and a brand new "Beard Beanie" appears after a few moments of concentration.

There goes everything. Now it's not even special.

"Whoah! Magic!" Adam marvels at his new, pointless hat.

"I _know!_" Austin agrees, and they go into another random conversation about... something. I really don't care what.

"Oh! Can you make Chase disappear?" Adam asks.

"Um... no. I don't need him to hate me any more." Austin jokes, receiving laughs from everyone except me (because I'm acting), but I'm honestly trying really hard not to laugh myself. There's just something about him...

"Yeah, but I can only make things appear, not disappear." Austin adds seriously after a good laugh.

"Hey! We're back!" Ally declares as she reenters this part of the tour bus. She then makes a funny face at Austin's and Adam's stupid hats.

"Don't even ask," I warn her when she's about to say something about it.

"Hey Ally, did you know that-" Adam starts, but Austin runs over to him and covers his mouth just in time.

"Erm... Okay?" Ally ponders Austin's strange behavior.

"Nothing. That was for no reason. STOP GRILLING ME!" Adam suddenly shouts after Austin removes his hand from his mouth.

Ally makes a weird face at him. I know that she knows something's up now.

"Okay... well, we have one more hour until we get to the next tour stop," Ally changes the subject. Thank goodness!

"I'm taking a nap," Austin announces, clearly in order to get out of this uncomfortable situation. Moments later, he's already asleep. I've always wondered how he does that...

"That was... fast..." Ally marvels, pointing toward Austin.

"I'm out!" Adam yells, and quickly lays down and makes exaggerated snoring noises.

"I will have nothing to do with this!" say with pretend disgust and go to the other end of the tour bus.

Most of us are pretty bad at keeping secrets... except when it matters. How long will we be able to keep this from them?

* * *

**Okay, sorry... That was kind of a shorter chapter. But the "Beard Beanie" actually exists! Look it up! It's on Amazon!**

_**I WANT ONE!**_

**You have one!**

_**No! In real life!**_

***sighs* Then get one after we're done here.**

**_YAY!_**

**The Random fact of the day is...**

_***Signature drumroll***_

**Elephants are the only animals with four knees!**

_**I give up...**_

**See you next chapter!**


	13. Material and Misery

**So here I am again! No reviews again, so...**

_**YOU'RE UNPOPULAR!**_

**Ugh...**

* * *

**I do not own either of these shows or any of these characters. Just the plot and anything you don't recognize.**

* * *

****Austin's POV****

After I wake up, we are already at the next tour stop, Seattle. We still have a bit to go before the show, but we have to do soundcheck and set-up and all that, so we have to go in the venue now. It's raining anyway (Seattle problems..).

After they set up the stage and after the soundcheck (which all together took about 4 hours and 20 minutes), I still have about a half hour or so of free time waiting for it to become 8:00, for everyone to get in, and for Ally, my opening act (Duh!), to perform. Chase is also at the store, away from here, to keep up the acting.

That means trouble for me...

"So wait.. if you're bionic, you'd have to have been created by Douglas, wouldn't you?" Bree asks.

"Or did someone STEAL bionics?" Adam over-dramatically puts in.

"Um.." I scoot my chair away from both of them, not wanting to answer.

"Well?" Bree asks.

"I... uh... I..um..." I start stuttering.

"Well?" Bree repeats, scooting close again, only for me to scoot further back.

"I... don't feel like talking about it.." I finally answer, resulting in disappointment from both.

"Bree, I'll make him talk!" Adam shouts. I get up and run away, and he chases me around the small backstage room for the better part of ten minutes. It's hopeless for him, though, because of my super speed. By the time he gives up, he is exhausted. But Bree could easily catch up...

Before I even know it, she already does just that.

"Gotcha!" Adam shouts as he grabs me from Bree. They really must have planned this out...

"Now... ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Adam demands.

"I'd much rather listen to Ally sing in peace!" I shout and struggle to get out of Adam's iron grip.

"Nope!" Adam declines the request and any hope of me getting free.

"Ugh! Just let me go!" I plead.

"Only if you answer the question!" Bree answers, and they both giggle, clearly enjoying this.

"Fine!" I give in. "I was created by Douglas!"

"Backstory time!" Adam demands.

"No! You said if I answered the question, you would let me go! And I answered the question!"

"No you didn't!" Adam screams.

"Yes I did. The question was 'Were you created by Douglas?' And I answered it, so LET ME GO!"

"Fine. Backstory later." Bree gives up.

"Maybe," I simply answer, because I'm not sure how I'll feel about it later. As of right now, it doesn't seem very likely, though.

A little while later, it's almost time for me to go on stage. So I get myself in a better mood and get pumped up. And drink a lot of water.

**AFTER THE CONCERT**

I come backstage again all sweaty. Even Bree didn't want to hug me. And that's saying A LOT.

"Tell us the backstory! PLEEEEASE?" Adam begs.

"I don't know about backstories. But maybe a tiny bit more information?" I hope they accept so I have to talk about it as little as possible.

"Fine. Tell us on the bus ride to Portland." Bree agrees.

Wait... why didn't they put Portland before Seattle? That would make a lot more sense...

"Okay," I acknowledge, and I go to greet the fans that were backstage.

**ON THE BUS RIDE**

"Tell us now," Bree requests, and Adam seconds.

"Tell you what now?" Chase asks, having been walking by.

"Since when are you so interested?" Bree asks.

"Well, I would just like to know what you are _discussing_ with random stranger that we just met a week ago," Chase answers smugly. Darn, I _know _I can't say it in front of him or he'll be _furious_!

"Fine, you can tell him, too," Bree gives up, knowing he won't leave until he hears it.

"Just wondering something-"

"Don't even try to change the subject!" Chase warns, cutting off my sentence.

"Darn, I thought I would get away with that..." I mutter, disappointed.

"Well, you didn't," Chase says.

"I can't even say it right now," I make up an excuse and subtly gesture toward Ally.

"FINE!" Chase hisses after an irritated growl. "But this isn't over,"

He goes over to Ally, and they talk for a bit. He walks out of the room with her, and after a few seconds, he walks back in without her. Uh oh...

"Now can you say it?" Chase asks and raises his eyebrows.

"Well... I told these two that I was created by Douglas because they were trapping me with Adam's death grip. So now they want to know more information," I explain what I was going to tell them.

"Well then. You were created by Douglas, huh? Well there can only be one daddy's favorite-"

"Wait, why are we about to argue about who _his _favorite was?" I attempt to bring some sense in to Chase.

"I... don't know, actually.." Chase admits. "But he made me the best,"

'Why do you think that?" I challenge.

"Well, I came last, so by then, he was _much _better at creating bionics," Chase selfishly states.

"Okay, who cares? I'll just tell these two now and _you _can just get out!" I shout. I will regret that later.

"Fine! I don't care anyway!" Chase yells harshly, but anyone who knows him like I do can see the pain hidden behind his eyes. I can tell this whole acting job is getting tough for him.

He storms out and Adam and Bree both look shocked.

"So, where was I?" I calm down and get back on topic.

"You didn't even start yet," Adam says.

"Okay, so I'll tell you now. We'll do this is a sort of a Q and A seminar, because I have done so many of those and I'm used to it and comfortable with it. And you will want me to be as comfortable as possible, or I might start sobbing in the middle of it," I explain. "So, first question?"

"Um.. how long did you live in Douglas's lab?" Bree starts.

"Ten long... harsh... wasted years of my awful life," I answer excessively. Well, this is off to a bad start.

"How'd we never see you?" Adam surprisingly came up with a pretty good question.

"Well, I was something like Douglas's best kept secret, hidden from the rest of you guys. And everyone. I had a private, secret room and private, secret training that I bet was a lot worse than yours..." I answer. The pain is already coming back.

"Why were you such a secret?" Bree asks.

"Well, don't tell Chase, but I have all of the bionics you guys have, plus more. I'm no doubt the most powerful. As he moved on and figured out how to do more things with bionics, he constantly replaced and updated my chip and my powers. He kind of expected his brother to find you guys at one point, so I was kind of the one who had all of the powers, just in case he did. Like the emergency superhuman, with the most powers, the most training, and the most pain. Oh, the horror... But again, don't tell Chase. He would kill me,"

"How'd Mr. Davenport find us and not you?" Adam asks. I don't know where this streak came from! It's so not like him!

"Um... Well, again, I was hidden very well. Only one person besides Douglas ever found my secret room. And he'd assume there were only the three of you, because of those stupid letter identities. You guys just have a letter, A, B, and C. I'm the second oldest, so I should be B, and you, Bree, would be C, and Chase would be D. But I was a huge secret, so I'm A2, so that there wouldn't be a hole in the letters. if there was, Donald would _know _there was another. Like if he found 3, called A, C, and D. He'd know."

Bree is about to ask something, but Adam cuts her off. "Would that make us related?!" he asks excitedly.

"Um.. well, technically speaking, no. We're more like adopted siblings. You two were just genetically engineered. Chase and I, though, we are actually true Davenports. Douglas and his old wife had two kids, me and Chase. That makes us true brothers. But then our mom... she...died. When Chase was only two months old. So I was 3. She was good. They were going to use bionics for good. As you could imagine, Douglas became evil after she died."

"Well... sorry about your loss... But what other person found your secret room?" Bree asks. Shoot. I was hoping she wouldn't notice that slipped out.

"Uh... that would be Chase. He found my room once and he visited regularly without Douglas knowing, of course. For a while, he was my only source of happiness. Don't let him fool you- we don't actually hate each other. We love each other like the brothers that we are. He's just acting as the annoyed brother of an Austin Moon fan, because this was kind of a secret before now."

"Oh. Well I think we know all we need to know. We won't make you go in depth or anything." Bree generously concludes.

"Goodnight," I say, and the pair leaves. Just as I am about to fall asleep, I get a telepathic message from Chase:

_I can't believe you told them all that._

* * *

**Well, that's that chapter. Very long, with lots of necessary information. I apologize if I bored any of you. It seems I already have; even the fangirls left...**

_**That's a bad thing because...?**_

**Because I liked having my own fans! You don't appreciate it because you have your... what _are _your fans called?**

_**Dunno.. Oh well!**_

**Well, the random fact of the day is...**

_***plays that drumroll that may or may not be getting on some people's nerves***_

**When hippos are upset, their sweat turns red!**

_**What the?**_

**See you next chapter!**


	14. Abduction and Adversity

**I'm back!**

_**And so am I!**_

**I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner... my summer has been busier than I had imagined.**

_**It's true!**_

**And there is only one review to reply to, so...**

_**Pancakes7654 (guest): I'm glad you like it! And we are right now! Great name, by the way! But now I'm hungry...**_

**We've lost most of our audience and I don't know why... Leave a review if you're reading this! Please?**

_**Tell them!**_

**Oh yeah! Since you know most things about Austin now.. I've decided to start doing flashbacks. This is inspired by a series that a writer called daphrose did a while back, so credit goes to her! If you have any ideas for flashbacks, just leave them in a review or PM. But let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

**I do not own Lab Rats, Austin and Ally, any of their characters, etc. I also do not own Siri or else I would be RICH! I only own this story and anything you don't recognize.**

* * *

****Chase's POV****

I can't believe Austin told them all that! And then told it all to Mr. Davenport, too! Well, on the bright side, I don't have to act like I hate him anymore... Except around his friends... Dang it!

**(Telepathic Conversation with Austin)**

**_I'm sorry! They pressured me into it!_**

_Ugh... now they all know... LOOK WHAT YOU DID!_

**_I know! I know I just put them in danger!_**

_I can't believe you! I knew taking us on tour would be a bad idea!_

**_THEN WHY DID YOU NOT SAY ANYTHING?_**

**(Conversation over)**

I wish to dodge that question. It's almost 11:00. I have to get to bed.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Hey, Chase," Austin tries to get my attention. I ignore him.

"Still mad?" he asks.

"No, I'm completely fine with everybody knowing things that put them in danger," I reply sarcastically.

"You could've just said you're still mad," Austin sighs as he pours himself a bowl of cereal.

"Well, what's the fun in that?" I chuckle half-heartedly.

"I thought you're mad.." Austin responds to my laughing.

"I'm mad, not cold-blooded," I joke and we both laugh a little.

Then Ally comes in and gets herself some breakfast.

"How long till we're in Portland?" Austin asks her.

"Portland? Why didn't they-" Ally starts, only to be cut off by Austin.

"I don't know." Austin answers, knowing what she was going to say.

"Well, I don't know how long. Let me see..." she then asks Siri.

"Portland, Maine is about a 47 hour trip from here." Siri responds. Then Austin and Ally both burst out laughing.

When I give them a confused look, they answer, "You had to be there."

Ally tries again with Siri, this time asking "Portland, Oregon".

"Portland, Oregon is about a two hour trip from here," Siri responds correctly this time.

"Oh, okay," Austin responds. "Thanks, Siri!"

"You're welcome," Siri responds and we all scream.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"We're heeeerrrreeee!" Austin shouts excitedly as he runs off the bus.

"The concert doesn't start until 8:30. That gives us like 4 hours to look around town!" Ally says.

In those four hours, it was mostly shopping, people recognizing Austin, walking around town. You know, stuff like that. When it was time to set up the stage and do a soundcheck, I mostly hung out in the tour bus, with most of the others. Only Austin and Ally were in the venue. Well, with their crew and everything.

When it is time for the show, I go to the store again. Maybe I'll stick around for one of those someday... but for now, it's too loud for my ultra-sensitive hearing.

After the show, it's the time when I'd usually be asleep, but Austin says that some fan invited us to a party and we all had to go because if we didn't, it would be rude. Actually, only Austin was invited, but he made us come with him.

"Is this why they did Portland after Seattle? Some party?" Ally wonders as we drive there.

"I don't know. I _just_ heard about this from Trish right after the concert. It's weird, because this fan would have had to get in touch with all of us. But I didn't even know about it. If they could get them to reschedule a tour date, they would have had to call them _months _in advance. Must be a big party..." Austin thinks out loud.

But when we get there, it doesn't seem very big. There is no music playing, no lights on, nothing.

"Do we have the wrong address?" I ask.

"Nope. 49201 Candlewick Drive. This is it." Austin replies, looking at his phone for the address.

"Then why is there no party?" Ally asks slowly.

"This is freaky." Bree remarks.

"I'll say..." Austin agrees.

"Should we just leave?" Trish asks.

"No, that's rude... we were invited here..." Austin wants to be polite but is clearly also freaked out.

"Maybe it's a surprise party! SURPRISE!" Adam and Dez say at the same time. "Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx! What comes after triple?"

"Well, they're annoying," Trish says.

"Yeah, they are," Bree agrees.

"Let's go knock on the door," Austin reluctantly suggests.

We all slowly walk up to the door and push Austin to the front to knock. We all stand back as he knocks and the door slowly creaks open.

Austin stares at the open door for a few moments, then creeps inside.

"Hello?" Austin calls. "Can you turn a light on?"

He walks in further and announces, "It's me, Austin... Where's the party?"

I start to follow him in, but suddenly, the door slams behind him, almost crushing my hand.

I try and open it, but it is locked.

"It's locked!" I announce to the others, still jiggling the doorknob, but having no luck.

"I got this!" Adam shoves me out of the way and punches the door.

Nothing happens, except Adam screams in pain and shakes his hand. Ally and Dez watch with wide-eyed expressions and Trish records a video.

"Guys! Be serious! He's trapped in there!" I remind them and Trish stops recording.

"What are we going to do?" Ally asks frantically.

All of a sudden, a scream comes from inside the house. It sounds like a terrified ten-year-old girl, so it must be Austin.

I'm really worried now. If Adam can't break the door, this is a _bad _situation.

* * *

_A six-year-old Austin (or A2 at the time) didn't really understand what was going on. He was using his power to see through walls to see it all go down and using his super hearing to hear it. A strange man he had never seen before in his life was talking to the other three bionic subjects. Douglas was asleep in the other room. He hoped this man didn't mean any trouble._

_"I'm here to help you," the man said to the three._

_"How will you help us? Douglas would never let you." a four-year-old Bree (or B at the time) said._

_"I'm going to break you out of here. Let's go before he wakes up and comes in here," the man whispered._

_"How will you get out?" a very tired, five-year-old Adam (or A at the time) asked._

_"The same way I got in. I hacked the security system and came through that door there." the man explained, pointing to a wide open door._

_Austin's jaw dropped. If he could find a way out of this room, he could be free! He started desperately trying to open the door, to punch a hole in it, to break it down, to break down the wall, everything. But nothing worked. He started pounding on the walls, hoping to get the man's attention, all the while watching them._

_"C is still sleeping right now. He's a heavy sleeper," Bree said. Bingo! If he woke up, he would tell the man about him!_

_"I'll get him. By the way, I'm Donald Davenport, Douglas's brother. You guys will call me Mr. Davenport, alright?" the man, Mr. Davenport, said as he got the sleeping 3-year-old Chase (or C at the time) out of his capsule._

Wake up, wake up, wake up! _Austin desperately pleaded in his mind to Chase._

_But Chase didn't wake up. Mr. Davenport picked him up._

_"I guess I'll carry him out and explain everything to him when he wakes up." Mr. Davenport said._

_"No, no, no, no, no, no, NOOO!" Austin screamed. He made as much noise as he possibly could punching the walls, screaming, crying, you name it. He tried everything._

_"Wait for me! Don't leave! Help me!" Austin screamed as he tried and tried to get Mr. Davenport's attention, but he ended up just watching him carry Chase out of the door with the other two following him._

_"Please, help me," was Austin's last phrase as he cried and slid down the wall. He cried for the rest of the night, wishing so badly he could have been noticed. Wishing so badly he could be free. But no. Now he was alone in this place. How would he ever make it?_

* * *

**So... what did you think?**

_***crying* These flashbacks are really going to hit home for me...**_

**Calm down! They can hear us!**

_***dries tears* My eyes were just sweating... *hugs Sargent Bearington***_

**Well, again... if you have any ideas for flashbacks, leave them in a review or PM. Oh, and leave a review telling what you thought of the first flashback if you're reading this.**

_**I didn't like it!**_

**Oh, stop it! The random fact of the day is...**

_***plays drumroll***_

**Kangaroos can't hop backwards!**

_**Okay...**_

**See you next time!**


	15. Talks and Teddy Bears

**Hey guys! We're back! Sorry about this cliffhanger... If the fangirls were still here, they would be mad. But they left, with half my audience... Please review! Review if you are reading this! Leave flashback suggestions! Anything!**

**Review replies!**

_**Pancakes7654: No problem! I LOVE pancakes! Thanks for reading! But now I'm hungry...**_

**happyheyface: Yes it is. And we are now. :)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**I do not own Lab Rats, Austin and Ally, or any of the characters. Just this story and anything you don't recognize.**

****Austin's POV****

* * *

I frantically pound on the door, hoping it will open sometime soon. It is hopeless, though, so I carefully and slowly turn around and get ready to fight any danger. When I look around, I see nothing. But then something moves in the shadows. I scream in terror when I see it. I squint to try and see what- or who- it is, but I can't make out anything from the shadow.

After a couple moments of squinting, I give up and prepare myself for when it will come to me.

It inches closer, and after a second, I realize it isn't an it, it's a he. And he's none other than-

"Well, well, well..." His voice says dramatically. "You fell right into my trap. Always were a gullible one. Should've given you super smarts..."

"What do you want, Douglas?" I snarl angrily.

"That's no way to talk to your father. Douglas. Who calls their dad by their first name?" Douglas ponders sarcastically to get on my nerves.

"You are not my father!" I growl.

"Ah, but see, I am though." Douglas continues getting on my nerves.

"You know, I just might kill you right now." I warn.

"Oh, really?" Douglas asks sarcastically. "I'm so scared!"

"Try me, Douglas. I'm not kidding." I warn again.

"Oh, but you can't." Douglas chuckles. Then he throws a small pebble in my direction, but it bounces back and a spot of transparent blue appears where it hit.

"Force field." Douglas concludes smugly.

"What do you want?" I repeat with a low, threatening voice.

"You know what I want. I want my most powerful creation back."

"I'm on tour. If you take me now, all my fans and my friends will know something's up."

"Which is why you will still be on tour and perform at every show." Douglas explains, and on cue, a guy who looks exactly like me comes out from the same place Douglas did earlier. "He's an android version of you, designed to look, talk, and act just like you."

"They'll never believe that's me. They'll know it's a fake." I warn.

"Hi, I'm Austin. I'm in love with Ally, and pancakes are awesome!" The android me imitates.

"Well, that is pretty convincing..." I mutter to myself.

"Should've gave him super smarts." Douglas murmurs in response, offending me.

"I heard that!" I yell.

"Shouldn't have gave him super hearing." Douglas thinks out loud again.

Then, without warning, Douglas pushes a button and my hands are locked up in metal chains. Douglas turns the force field off and walks over to me. I struggle to get out.

"Don't bother. Even your super strength can't break through the material I invented." Douglas says, adding emphasis on 'I invented'. Classic Douglas.

Suddenly, Douglas pulls out something from his pocket, points it at me, and everything goes black.

* * *

****Chase's POV****

Austin comes out of the building eventually, looking slightly scared, and I just want to hug him, but his stupid friends are here!

"Austin! I was so worried about you!" Ally runs up and hugs him. "What happened in there?"

"Just some crazed fan who never wanted me to leave..." Austin says.

"Well, that's it then. We shouldn't go to strange parties while you're on tour." Ally suggests, and everyone responds with 'yeah' and 'that's for sure'.

We all sprint back to the tour bus and get on as fast as possible. Austin tells the driver to 'step on it' in case the fan came outside. And then the tour bus drives away.

I get Austin alone in the back part of the bus, because it's late at night and everyone wants to sleep. I make sure none of his friends are watching and give him a huge hug.

"I was really worried about you." I say as I hug him, close to tears.

"I'm fine little bro. Don't you worry anymore." Austin responds, sounding just as close to tears as I.

"Goodnight, big bro." I end the hug.

"Goodnight, little bro." Austin says back, and we both go to our bunks and fall asleep.

* * *

**_December 29, 1998- 2 years old_**

"_Hey, little guy! Happy birthday!" Mrs. Davenport cooed to her son from above the crib. "Two years old! Such a big boy!"_

_Austin giggled and asked, "Where my p'esent?"_

"_Hold on, we've gotta go wake up daddy and eat cake first." She replied._

_She lifted Austin out of the crib and set him on the ground. She walked into Douglas's room, Austin toddling behind her._

"_ROAR!" Austin screamed as he jumped onto his father, who was, at that time, actually a very good father._

_Douglas woke up and greeted, "Hey! There's my big boy! Let's go downstairs and eat some cake, huh?"_

"_YEAH!" Austin screamed in approval._

_They went downstairs and Austin found a big chocolate cake on the kitchen table with a big "2" candle on it._

"_Alright! Let's sing!" Mrs. Davenport prompted._

_They sang happy birthday, and Austin quickly grabbed a handful of cake and shoved it in his mouth._

"_This is good!" Austin commented, and both of his parents just laughed._

"_That's not how you eat cake, Buddy! Here, lemme clean you up." Douglas said, wiping cake and frosting off of his son's face._

_They all ate a piece of cake, and then Austin got really excited._

"_P'esent! P'esent! P'esent!" Austin chanted._

"_Okay! Give me one second!" Mrs. Davenport said, walking into the living room._

_She came back with a bright orange box with a yellow ribbon on it._

"_Yay! O'ange is my favvit color!" Austin said excitedly._

"_I know, Buddy!" Douglas responded, ruffling Austin's hair._

_Austin took the card off of the box._

"_Whas it say?" Austin asked his mother, giving her the card._

_She took the card out of the envelope and read to him, "Happy birthday to the world's cutest two year old…" she opened the card. "For you, our beautiful little boy, I have a very special birthday wish: May your second birthday and every day of your life be as wonderful as you are to me. Love, Mommy and Daddy."_

_She gave the card back to Austin. He admired the letters on the inside, written in his father's careful writing. Then he tore into the wrapping paper of his present._

_When he got to the present, he was very excited._

"_A Te'ey Bear?!" Austin screeched._

"_Yep! A Teddy Bear!" his mother responded._

"_What are you gonna name it, Bud?" Douglas asked._

"_Sar'ent Be'innton!" Austin answered after a moment's pause to think._

"_Sargent Bearington! That's a great name for a teddy bear!" Mrs. Davenport expressed her approval._

"_Yeah! It's awesome, Bud!" Douglas agreed._

_The rest of Austin's second birthday was spent with his new Teddy Bear and his loving parents. If only that could have lasted forever._

* * *

_***Sitting in his seat crying with his head on the table***_

**Okay, I don't blame you. That flashback even got me a bit. But it was so fun to write!**

_***sniffs* Okay, I think I'm done crying now.**_

**Okay. Random fact of the day is….**

_***drumroll***_

**You can't snore and dream at the same time!**

_**Oh… then Ally doesn't dream a lot…**_

***bursts out laughing***

***Between laughter* See you… next chapter!**


	16. Pancakes and Problems

**Okay... I decided to update sooner than normal because first of all, you guys deserve it. I haven't been updating very often.**

**_Yeah, you guys deserve it. Well, the people who are still here anyway._**

**Okay, but this is the serious part. I don't think we will be goofing off in this chapter like we usually do, because on Monday night (September 21), my soccer coach's son committed suicide. Now, I don't know many details, but yeah. We had a practice on Wednesday, and there was a different coach there (we have multiple coaches). All the coaches know each other really well, so the coaches that were there were pretty sad. We had our first game yesterday and we wore yellow ribbon in our hair (yellow is the color for suicide awareness) to honor him. His funeral is tomorrow, and I am missing part of school to go. My coach is a wreck and doesn't know when he will come back (he wasn't at our game). My new profile pic is us with the yellow ribbons (if you didn't notice). If you wear something yellow tomorrow to honor him (but you don't have to- it's fine), then I'll shout you out next chapter.**

**Forever rest in peace Devon. You will always be in our hearts.**

**Review replies:**

**BeautifulSupernova: I know it was. I cried a little writing it. And yeah they are.**

* * *

**I don't own these shows, characters, etc. Just this story and anything you don't recognize.**

* * *

****Chase's POV****

Austin has been acting kind of weird lately. I don't know if it's just me or if something happened in that house...

"Hey Chase!" Austin greets as he walks in the room.

"Hi," I reply. "Want some breakfast?"

"Yeah! Make some pancakes for me!" Austin replies excitedly. Okay, maybe it is just me.

"Alright." I respond, and start to make pancakes.

"Hey, Austin," I hear Ally say, and I hide so that she doesn't see me and get suspicious of us hanging out together.

"Hi!" Austin replies.

"Oh, are you making pancakes? You finally learned how?! I'm so proud of you, Austin! Let me see you make them!" Ally marvels, referring to the pancake ingredients sitting on the counter.

Oh snap.

"Okay," Austin says, not very uneasily at all.

He gets out a bowl and starts making pancakes.

.

Everyone had come in by the time Austin was done, and I just faked it.

"All done!" Austin announces. "Who wants some?"

Everyone answered with a "Me!"

Austin passes out pancakes to everyone, and we all take a bite.

Okay, now I know there's something wrong. Austin has never known how to cook, nor did he ever want to, but these are the greatest pancakes I've had in my life. They taste like… how a cooking prodigy would make pancakes. They seem too perfect to even be made by the average imperfect human. But I'll give him a break. Maybe he unlocked a new ability or something.

"These are awesome!" Ally compliments, making Austin blush a little.

"Thanks, Ally!" Austin thanks with a very overstuffed mouth. A few pieces of pancake fall onto the table when he says it, some chewed up. Regardless, Austin picks them up and puts them back into his mouth when he swallows his giant bite.

* * *

****Austin's POV****

I wake up, and I am in a strange place that I don't recognize. Last night is coming back to me in pieces… the concert, the party, and…

I know where I am now. And he should be here any minute to begin…

"You're awake!" Douglas says as he comes in the room. I feel like beating the life out of him, but I must keep my nerve around him. Losing my temper with him never turned out well.

"_Douglas._" I snarl.

"Well. That's no way to greet me after 8 years. How about, 'Dad! I missed you!'? No? Nothing? Oh, come on!"

Nerve, nerve, nerve, nerve, nerve…..

"You are no father to me." I say calmly.

"Well, regardless of your poor greeting, it's time to resume your training."

How much I wanted to object, to fight back, to do anything to save myself, but that never got me anywhere except more punishment. So I bite my tongue and tense myself as I listen to him ramble. Or rather act like I'm listening.

"Well, good luck!" Douglas says, obviously not meaning it. He never meant it. Never in the ten years I've known him for.

* * *

**_January 3, 1999, 2 years old_**

_Douglas had seemed very upset lately, very sad, very angry. Austin, who was only three, didn't really understand. He hadn't seen his mother for a while, and he wondered where she had gone._

"_Daddy?" Austin cautiously approached Douglas, understanding one thing: he had been very fragile lately._

"_What?" Douglas answered in a menacing tone from his spot on his bed._

"_Where Mommy go?" Austin asked innocently._

_Douglas turned around to face his child, and for a second, there was a small sign of guilt in his eyes. After a moment, the guilt turned to pure sadness._

"_Your mommy…" Douglas started, and he trailed off, unsure of how to tell a three year old what had happened. Or maybe it was that he didn't accept the fact himself. He continued, "Your mommy… is…she's…gone."_

"_But where she go?" Austin asked just as innocently as the first time._

_The sad look in Douglas's eyes soon turned to sheer rage._

"_Your mother is dead! You will never see her again! Go to your room! NOW!" Douglas yelled at his son, provoking sobs from the young boy._

_As Austin cried, he ran to his room, which he shared with his two month old brother. He shut the door and locked it. He cried and cried for hours, as Douglas sat in his room and pondered what had gone wrong, why he hadn't protected her better, how this mess had happened._

_And Douglas cried. He sobbed in his room for hours. He thought about his wife. She had been far too young to die, only 25 years old. He felt sadness. He felt guilt. But most of all, he felt anger. He felt anger at himself. He felt anger at the man who had killed her. He felt anger at the world. He felt anger at everyone and everything. He no longer cared for anyone. And he made a resolution:_

_To never change that._

_And he decided that he would never be Mr. Nice Guy ever again. He wanted revenge. He wanted revenge on the world. And he would use his bionic children to do just that. They would carry on his legacy. He would train them to do so. He would make them ruthless. He would make them evil. He would force them to learn how to be exactly as he would be._

_No matter what it took, this was his final decision. And no person or thing would ever change it._

* * *

**Man, that flashback was a doozy to write!**

**_And it is not fun to listen to either! You're torturing me!_**

**Sorry…**

**_Whatever._**

**Okay, random fact of the day is…**

**_*Drumroll*_**

**Wild dolphins call each other by name!**

**_So.. "er e eee er" actually means "Hi, Jeff!"_**

**Um… Sure…**

**_YES! Dez owes me ten dollars! *Victory dance*_**

**Um… See you guys next chapter!**


	17. Curious Behavior and Crashes

**Well, I'm just... sorry. I had no homework today (Hooray for no homework over break!) and I decided I had no excuse not to write today. So here I am.**

_**I'm here too!**_

**Yeah, but they're all here for me! Let's face it!**

_**That was mean. :(**_

**Oh, quiet!**

**Review replies:**

**Sunwolfee: Sorry you were waiting so long. Question: Was there an earthquake/tornado?**

**Well, here's the chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these shows, characters, etc. Just this story and anything you don't recognize!**

* * *

****Ally's POV****

Okay, when did Austin learn to cook? I don't think he ever did. There's something weird going on.

"Hey, Ally!" Austin greets as he enters the room.

"Excited about performing on the east coast for the first time?" I ask.

"Yeah, I've heard NYC is the _best _place _in the world _to have a concert!" Austin says.

"Yeah.. But I've just been wondering something ever since breakfast. When did you learn to cook?"

"Oh, uh, I figured out a few days ago," he replies.

"How did you learn how to cook so amazingly in a few days?" I challenge.

"Uh... Bye, Ally!" he responds and runs out of the room.

Well, that was weird. Has he been hiding some secret talent from me or something? Is he embarrassed about knowing how to cook or something?

"Okay, well, Austin is acting weird and you're the only other decent choice to team up with and figure this out," A voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I look up and it turns out to be... Chase?

"Since when do you care?" I ask, and he starts acting nervous but keeps his cool.

"Well, thing is..." Chase starts, takes a deep breath, and continues, "We're actually... We're actually... We're actually..."

"You're actually what?" I prompt him to continue.

"Brothers!" He shouts really quickly. He takes another deep breath and says normally, "We're actually brothers."

Him and Austin are brothers?

"You're brothers?!" I say, shocked.

"Yes... but that's not the point right now! I don't think that's the real Austin." Chase says.

"Yeah, me either. I can't figure out how this happened though." I agree.

"Yeah. I was thinking about it... I'm usually great at coming up with explanations for things. All I've got is that the switch most likely happened at that house."

Of course! Why didn't I think of that!

"But what fan would be able to create another Austin? What normal person has the money to do that? And even if they did, why wouldn't they just keep the fake Austin? They have the same personality, but fake Austin actually knows how to cook." I reason, very confused.

"Yeah... I don't know. We have to get to the bottom of this."

"How did they get an exact lookalike like this? This seems really planned out!" I add to the discussion.

"Yeah. Don't call me crazy- This is either an identical twin switched at birth, a robot, or a clone. Don't look at me like that!" Chase proposes his ideas. I was trying not to laugh because his ideas sounded like he watched too many sci-fi movies.

* * *

_One hour later, still Ally's POV_

We came up with a plan- we have to find out which one it is. I'm trying to get a hair for a DNA sample. We figure if it's not Austin's DNA, we're between robot and twin, and if it isn't human DNA, it is definitely robot (we didn't come up with any better possibilities).

"Hi Austin!" I say, approaching "Austin".

"Hey, Ally!" "Austin" replies. I swear, that's the only thing he greets me with.

"Oh, your hair looks kinda weird. Let me fix it," I say, ruffling the hair a bit and subtly plucking a piece out.

"Did you fix it? Did you fix it? I hope it doesn't still look bad!" "Austin" says and heads to the bathroom mirror.

I take that as my chance to make my getaway. I run back to Chase.

"Did you get it? Did you get it? I hope it works!" Chase says as I hand him the hair, not unlike "Austin" 's response when I told him his hair was messed up.

* * *

_After the DNA test_

"These are the results!" Chase says excitedly.

"Okay, show me!" I urge.

He pulls the results from the folder they are in and we look. The results were that there was no DNA.

"Well, that means it was a robot! Ha! How could you have doubted me?" Chase boasts.

"Yeah, yeah," I respond, thinking he was pretty annoying. "But who has that kind of money?"

"I don't know. Let's find out." Chase says, a little deviously.

"Okay, how?"

* * *

Before I knew it, Chase was standing in front of a shorted out Austin-bot. It looked like a scene from an action movie or something.

"Now, we see... THIS!" Chase says, pulling out the frame of the Austin-bot and pointing to a large number on it.

"What about it?" I ask.

"How many digits is it?" Chase questions, and I count.

"Ten, but I don't see how... Oh!" I catch on to the fact that it might be a phone number.

"Yeah! Let's go call it!" Chase says.

I pull out my cell phone and dial the number in. I put it on speaker and mute, so that whoever it is can't hear us, just in case.

"Hello?" a male voice answers.

"Do you know the voice?" I ask Chase, and he shrugs.

"Hello?" the voice says again.

"Quick, think of an interesting product!" I say to Chase.

Chase quickly takes the phone and takes it off of mute and off of speaker, turns, starts walking, and, in a very entrepreneurial sounding tone, asks, "Hello, sir, may I interest you in the DJI Phantom 2 2.4 gigahertz Quadcopter with a Remote Pilotless Plane with a Zenmuse H-4 3D Mount for a Go-Pro?"

Wow...

There is a short pause, and Chase says, "Only $659.99, it's a must-have for all of the millionaires such as yourself."

Another pause and Chase continues, "I was given a list of the top ten richest people in the United States and you, my friend, are up there."

Another pause, and Chase looks at me triumphantly. He says, "Where would you like that shipped.

After the final pause, Chase says, "Thank you for your order. Good day, sir."

He hangs up the phone and celebrates.

"You got an address?" I ask.

"Yep!" He says excitedly.

"How did you do that?" I ask.

"Magic." Chase says in "that tone" that everybody uses when they say they did something by magic.

Chase gets on his laptop and looks up an address. His happy, celebrating face very quickly turned into a solemn frown.

"What?" I ask.

"We need to get this bus to California right now. Austin's in huge danger."

* * *

**_February 10, 1999- 2 years old_**

_Austin was hoping his father's mood would go away, but it had been a month and he was still acting the same way. He kept putting Austin through torture that he really didn't get the point of right now. The only person he had left to talk to was his now three-month-old brother._

_"C, Daddy's been sad and mad la'ely," he whispered into the crib that was in his room. His brother would stare at him, looking like he was listening, but he obviously didn't understand a word he said._

_He sucked on his pacifier as Austin continued, "And Mommy's ne'er comin' back cause she dead."_

_His brother continued to stare and suck on his pacifier, looking like he understood a lot more than he actually did._

_"I don' know if I can take care of you myself. It's har' tryin' to sneak food fo' me, let alone stuff fo' you. And I tink Mommy's milk had som-thin' spesal in it cause you don' look good."_

_It was no lie. His baby brother was rather small, growing slowly, and becoming more sick every day._

_But he kept staring at his new fatherly figure, since he hadn't really seen his dad for a while._

_"Oh, C, whatter we gonna do? I don' even know if you'll e'er grow up," Austin said, now crying. He had been rather exposed to the cruelties of life for the past month and now knew a lot more than most kids his age._

_The baby made a soft coo, and Austin kissed his forehead._

_"I know C. But I'm gon' take care of you," Austin reassured._

_His brother C was now crying, having spit out the pacifier._

_"Com' on C! Last thin' we need is noise to make Daddy com' in 'ere!" Austin whispered, trying to see what was wrong._

_"You're pro'lly hung'y, right? Me too. So'y bud, I got nothin'."_

_Austin gently put the pacifier back in C's mouth and carefully picked him up out of the crib._

_"You so small..." Austin noticed. He hadn't grown much in the past month; there was nothing to feed him with that would make him grow the pace he needed to grow at._

_"I weely hope you grow up. I's not fai' if you don'," Austin gently put C back into the crib and stroked his head._

_"At leas' your hair growin'! You won' be bal'!" Austin joked and queitly chuckled._

_C yawned and rolled onto his side. A few minutes later his breathing became heavier, indicating he was asleep. Austin turned to go to sleep himself, but he knocked something over, causing a loud crash. And to top it off, C woke up and began crying._

_Austin tried to calm him down, but Douglas came storming in._

_"What are you doing? Talking to the stupid baby again? You know he won't live! He's such a distraction!" Douglas yelled._

_Austin cried as his dad yelled at him and hit him. He fell asleep in tears and had nightmares throughout the night. He woke up in an unfamiliar room with nothing in it but one capsule. He had no idea where C went, but he figured he wouldn't be in the same room as him anymore._

_So what would become of C? Austin would have to figure something out._

* * *

**Not even going to talk about the flashback. He'll start crying.**

_***Wipes tears from eyes* Thank you.**_

_**Well, about the actual chapter: **_**They've figured out where he is! But how will they get from New York to California in such a short time?**

_**Shut up.**_

**Geez, sorry!**

_**I just don't wanna be killed off, that's all!**_

**We'll see.**

** Random fact of the day is...**

_***Drumroll***_

**If you lift a kangaroo's tail off the ground it can't hop!**

_**...**_

**What?**

_**...**_

**WHAT?!**

_**It just would have been nice to know that two days ago...**_

**I don't even wanna know. See you next chapter!**


	18. Training and Thinking

**Well, I don't know if you noticed, but I changed a lot of the titles. They aren't alphabetical anymore, mainly because with the letter restriction, I found the chapter titles getting stupider and stupider...**

_**Got that right.**_

**Hey! Anyway, I'll try from now on to update both of my stories at least once a week. Fridays seem the most probable, but it might have weird days sometimes, like today. And I said I'll try, not guarantee. So don't be mad if I don't.**

_**You won't...**_

**Hey! I can try! Well, since there are no new reviews to reply to, I'll get right to it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these shows, characters, etc. Just this story and anything you don't recognize!**

* * *

****Austin's POV****

Training left me weak and tired, but it was mostly because of the brutal whippings I got for "not being good enough". It really messes with my high self-confidence. I was working on it for so long and finally got exactly where I needed it to be, and then this happened.

Why can't this just end now? Why can't I just be put out of my misery? Why...

No, stop. I must not think like that. If I survived all this before, I can survive it again. If I busted out of here before, I can bust out again.

How long had it taken again? I try to think back to how I had escaped before. Wait, was it...

No, that wasn't it. Think Austin!

That's one thing I'm horrible at. Thinking. Except right now I'm doing a lot of it, which isn't very typical of me. Had I done this the first time I was here? Was this even the same place as before?

My head is starting to hurt. Here I am nineteen years old and trying to think back to when I was... seven? Or was it eight? AHH!

I decide to just take a nap in the capsule in my room.

.

.

.

.

HOW DID I EVER SLEEP IN THIS THING?

I eventually give up and sleep on the floor. It is cold and hard, but it's far better than trying to sleep in the capsule!

After a while of tossing and turning, I finally fall asleep...

.

.

Running. Who knows for how long. The thing chasing me was enough to make me run five-thousand miles. And here I am, running, sprinting from the awful monster.

I hadn't even seen this creature, but from pure instinct, I knew it was bad before I had to see it.

Trying not to think about it, I glance at the passing surroundings. I am in a large plain, a grassy extension as far as the eye could see. What is strange was that nothing was there. _Nothing. _Nobody to help me, nothing to hide me.

No hope of surviving except running as far as I could. Where to, who knows. For how long, impossible to tell. But my brain kept telling my body to run, run, run, and maybe I'll find help.

I glance back at the thing chasing me and see nothing except for the outline of a person. Who was it? Who wanted me to die?

I turn my head back forward. There was still nothing, no one. There never had been, never will be. And yet I kept running. Why? If I stopped, and I let the thing capture me, I wouldn't have to go through all of this trouble to avoid the inevitable...

.

.

I wake up, breathing hard. What had that dream meant? I have to get out of here!

I check the time. It was 11:00 PM. I should go back to bed before Douglas has a fit for me waking him up.

I go into the capsule and try to find the most comfortable way to sleep. I eventually drift off sitting on the floor of the capsule, leaning against the wall of it.

* * *

**_December 29, 1999 - 3 years old_**

_Austin cried hard in his room. His dad no longer cared about him. He had doubted it for a while, but when there was no cake for breakfast and no 'Happy birthday, bud!' and no presents and no love and just training, training, training, he knew. And he didn't take it very well._

_C had been hanging in there for the past few months. Now one year old, he had two others to take care of him. Austin had discovered that one day when he went to say happy birthday to him in October a few months back and two older children, one boy and one girl, were sleeping in the capsules next to him. Since then, Austin had trusted the two kids to take care of him and only checked on him once in a while when he got the chance to sneak out of his room. He still wasn't much bigger than before._

_Austin, although he wondered how the two older kids had gotten there, didn't dare ask his father about them. He knew better than that. So he wondered in silence and made up the craziest theories, like that they were aliens or something crazy like that._

_Austin, who had been crying since the end of training that night, wondered how old those kids were. He guessed that the girl was about a year younger than he and the boy was probably about the same age as he was. Or maybe a bit older._

_Austin was in his capsule, still crying, not being able to sleep. He quit crying because he knew his dad would eventually hear it, and that would not have been good._

_When he finally got to sleep that night, he had nightmares that no one knew who he was, no one cared, everyone forgot about him, everyone forgot his birthday, his name, everything._

_If you were wondering why he would dream about that, it's because it was true._

* * *

**Well, that was that. I meant to post this yesterday, but I didn't really get time. Oh well.**

_**I'm back!**_

**Oh, and Austin now leaves the room for the flashbacks, so that's why he isn't the slightest bit affected.**

**_Yep._**

**Did you guys see the Austin and Ally finale? Oh my gosh it was great! So sad that the show is over! :(**

_**I bet you'll lose readers because it's over!**_

**I hope that doesn't happen...**

_**It's going to!**_

**Random fact of the day is...**

_***drumroll***_

**May 29th is officially "Put a Pillow on Your Fridge Day"!**

_**I'm doing that!**_

**I know! Me too!**

**Well, see you next chapter!**


	19. Planning and Peeping

**Yay! I updated on time... sorta. But hey, at least it's somewhat regular.**

**_You'll never get to just one consistent day, will ya?_**

**Oh, shut up! I had exams this week and yeah. Not fun. We've all been there. I can't believe that through all this stress I even managed to update.**

_**Yay for you!**_

**Let's just get on with it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these shows, characters, etc. Just this story and anything you don't recognize.**

* * *

****Chase's POV****

We are almost to California, and I am worried to death about Austin. That monster has him again, and who knows what he would do this time.

But if we are going to get him back, we need one killer plan. The security on his places is unreal. And plus, we don't want to get captured ourselves. That would be bad.

"Are we there yet?!" Adam screams. Not the time...

"Stop saying that! This is serious!" I shout back.

"Yeah, if you say 'Are we there yet' one more time, I'm done." Ally agrees.

A few moments pass before Adam starts to say something, but Bree shuts him up quickly.

.

It seems like forever before we finally see the sign that boldly announces, "WELCOME TO CALIFORNIA".

I look for a hotel to stay at while we are here, so that we will have time to figure out a plan. But I figure that we won't have much time, so we will have to be quick.

.

We finally arrive at the Marriott hotel we are staying at. We check in and get our room, unload our bags, all that. Then, when we are all in the room, we shoo Austin's other friends down to the pool. They don't need to be involved in this quite yet. Leo and Mr. Davenport followed them (surprise, surprise).

"UGH! I WANNA GO TO THE POOL!" Adam whines.

"Fine! Fine, go to the pool!" I yell.

At that, Adam instantly leaves the room. Not like he would have been much help in coming up with a plan anyway..

"So what's our plan?" Ally asks.

"That's what we're figuring out now." I answer, trying to think of something.

"Well, first of all, what are we dealing with here?" Ally inquires.

"Well..." I start, trying to think of what to say, "You don't even want to know. But basically, our madman dad has him now." I answer.

"Wait, Douglas has him?" Bree cries.

"Oh yeah... forgot to tell you that part." I reply sheepishly.

"Okay, whatever. So not the point." Bree says, and we all agree.

"Well, I suggest we don't just blindly run in there, we have to have a strategy. Or else we're toast." I say.

"Is that really how bad this is?" Ally asks, worry showing on her face.

"Yeah, it really is." I answer.

"Okay, then let's make a good plan."

* * *

_**January 30th, 2000 - 3 years old**_

_After Austin's training was over, he went to go watch the other kids. He figured that they had training, too, so he hid and kept quiet in fear of being caught by Douglas._

_When he arrived outside of the room they were in, he saw his dad scolding, but he couldn't hear what he was saying. He didn't care, because he was already as close as he dared to go._

_Aso the yelling continued, he noticed that C was in his crib just watching the other two. He was relieved at that sight- his dad wasn't as cruel as he had thought. He didn't make C train- yet._

_When the criticism finally was over, he watched them train, working their butts off. From simulations to self-defense from Douglas himself, they did everything that he did._

_But when Austin thought it was over, as they had done everything Douglas made him do, there was one last thing. And that was when Austin lost any shred of innocence he had left and was exposed to all of the cruelties of the world._

_Douglas made them fight each other. They were forced to fight their own sibling. And they were beaten if they held back._

_At this, Austin ran back to his room and sobbed for a good while. He eventually quit, not wanting a beating himself._

_He thought about confronting Douglas about it at his next training session, but he placed the thought at the back of his head, not wanting to think about what would happen if he did that. Sure, it would be a good idea to anyone else, but this family was different. This father would not allow his children to get away with that. All he did was be grateful that he had been separated from any sibling that he would have possibly had to fight. A selfish thought, but here it wasn't called selfish, it was called self-preservation._

_Here, it was every man for himself._

* * *

**Well, here I am again. I feel like I'm just writing for a bunch of ended shows that no one will ever watch ever again... my review section is quite dead, too. I don't think I've gotten a review since three chapters ago... :/**

_**You're unpopular!**_

**Shut up. But there is something really important. I really am in desperate need of flashback ideas, so please leave a review with flashbacks that you would like to see- that would help a lot.**

_**I could give you your stupid ideas!**_

**I know, but you are not the ideal source. You would cry so much that I couldn't understand what you're even saying.**

_***In an extremely childish voice* Nuh-uh!**_

**Whatever. Yeah you would. But guys! I need to tell you something else. I like this singer. His name is Trevor Moran. He just released his second EP called Alive and I am OBSESSED! So maybe you guys should check him out. That would be great. ;)**

_**No one cares!**_

***Sighs* Anyway, the random fact of the day is...**

_** *Drumroll***_

**There is a species of spider called the hobo spider!**

_**Kay then...**_

**Well, see you next chapter!**


	20. Step One and Spite

**Hi! I'm back! Amazing what you can do when you really set your mind to it!**

_**Yeah. I didn't think-**_

**Oh shut up. I know what you were going to say. Sorry for the short chapter last time too. I guess I didn't really realize how short it actually was until now...**

**Review replies!**

**BeautifulSuperNova: Yay! An actual real live reviewer! Progress! And I know! It's so sad! :( But yeah, at least we have the crossover show to look forward to.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, shows, etc. Just this story and anything you don't recognize.**

* * *

****Ally's POV**  
**

I still feel like there is something Chase isn't telling me. Like there is some huge other factor in why this will be so difficult. There was a lot of whispering during the planning phase, and most of the whisper conversations didn't involve me.

Today marks phase one of the plan, though, which is to sneak to someplace relatively near to the place where he is at, see what is going on there, what security there is, stuff like that.

Since Chase knows that his dad would probably recognize them, I have to do it.

"Okay, so you know the plan, right?" Chase asks for about the millionth time.

"Yes, I know the plan!" I insist.

"Well, just in case you forgot, I'll recap it again," Chase says, and I groan as he explains the whole thing _again._

"So you take the DJI Phantom 2 2.4 gigahertz Quadcopter with a Remote Pilotless Plane with a Zenmuse H-4 3D Mount for a Go-Pro-"

"Why can't you ever just say 'the drone'?" Bree impatiently whines.

"Because, Bree, that is _way _too general," Chase answers. "But anyway, you take it, and you knock on the door, check for any cameras, booby traps, or anything security-related. When he answers, make sure to pay attention to which way he comes from. Look to see if he presses any buttons when he comes up to the door, and if he types a code into _anything_, at least _try _to remember it. Remembering any codes could be the difference between life and death. If you remember the code wrong, we could all be finished!"

Bree and I both look at him with horrified expressions.

"But no pressure," Chase finishes, smiling.

"Why can't you just do it? There's no way I'll remember a code if there's one," I protest.

"He will recognize me! And then what would we do?" Chase shouts.

"Fine," I give in. "But if I mess this up, it's your fault that we'll die,"

* * *

I drive up to the building. It is not what I expected at all. You would expect some kind of evil lair, based on what Chase told me. This was just an ordinary house in an ordinary neighborhood. I wonder what the neighbors would think if they knew what was going on in there.

I walk up to the door and look for cameras, like Chase had told me to. I spot one way up on the bottom of the roof's overhang, covered a little bit by a tree branch.

I ring the doorbell, and a strange-looking man with spiky hair comes from around the corner on the right, which was behind a set of stairs that went to the next floor.

Before opening the door, he types something into an alarm system that wasn't too far from the door. Here was the challenging part. It looked like he had typed "36845276257". I hope I'm right.

He looks up at me and glances at the box I have. He looks really excited. He opens the door.

"Hi, your drone is here!" I say happily, like a businesswoman.

"Yay! Now I can-" he starts, but cuts himself off. "I mean thanks."

Weird.

"Just sign here," I say in a professional tone, handing him a realistic clipboard.

"Oh, I don't have a pen on me! I left it in the-" he cuts himself off again and clears his throat. "Let me go get it."

He returns to the place where he came from. That gives me the chance to look around, or at least at what I can see from the doorway.

I familiarize myself with everything I can. He returns about ten minutes later, which is a long time just to get a pen.

"Sorry that took so long," he apologizes and signs the paper. "Well, see ya!"

He grabs the box, shoves the clipboard back at me, and quickly closes the door. I think I hear about a half of a second of a beep, but I'm not sure. He rushes over to the keypad and presses a single button before disappearing back where he came from.

Overall, I'd say that was pretty weird.

* * *

When I get back to the hotel, I tell Chase everything I remember.

"What was the code?" Chase asks.

"Well, I think it was something like '36845276257'" I answer.

"'36845276257'..." Chase muses for only a second before realizing it like it was obvious. "Douglas rocks on a phone keypad! I could've figured that out without you even telling me that!"

Bree and I just stare at him, and he shrugs and asks, "What?"

We both just shake our heads and forget about it.

That night, we went to the pool when everyone else came back to discuss phase two. So far, it was going pretty well.

* * *

_**March 23rd, 2000 - 3 years old**_

_Austin woke up at the familiar hour of 6:30 AM. He walked the familiar route to the room he always trained in. He had too much maturity for his young age._

_He familiarly changed into his training suit and familiarly sat and waited for Douglas to come. But then was something unfamiliar. There was a random cage in the training room. Yes, a cage. It was made of metal bars and was a dome shape. It sat in the corner in the room as if it had always been there._

_Before Austin had the time to question it that much, another unfamiliar thing happened._

_"Who are you?" a strange voice asked from behind Austin, and he nearly had a heart attack right there._

_Austin whirled his head around and saw a young boy staring at him. He couldn't have been more than two._

_"Who are _you_?" Austin asked the question back. But before he could get an answer, Douglas walked into the room. The boy ran over to him, keeping at his side. He would learn, Austin thought to himself._

_"Morning, Dad!" the boy said, not the slightest bit afraid. He'll show him, Austin thought._

_Douglas, however, had little reaction, and he just ignored the comment as he explained that day's training, most of which also involved the boy, who showed him up and got him in trouble._

_._

_After training was over, Austin decided to see who this boy was. He walked over to him when Douglas left._

_"Who d'ya think ya are?" Austin asked angrily._

_"I Marcus. And you're..." the boy, apparently named Marcus, answered._

_"What? Marcus? I'm A2." Austin said, displeased with his father's favoritism._

_"Umm... that a weird name," Marcus retorted with a confused look on his face._

_Austin sighed and asked, "Why d'ya like Misser Davenport so much?"_

_"Huh?" Marcus replied, confused. "Oh, dad! He the strongest, bravest, most awesome person eva. Why d'ya call him Misser Davenport?"_

_"He don't lemme call 'im dad," Austin replied, now jealous of this 'Marcus'._

_"Oh. Then you one a _those _people..." Marcus said, with the emphasis on 'those'. "I not apposed ta like ya... so... I gonna smash yer face in amorrow!" He said the last part with genuine anger, and then he stormed off._

_Austin didn't like that kid._

* * *

**Does anyone even read the end author's notes? Because I have been telling you this message:**

_*******I NEED FLASHBACK SUGGESTIONS!********_

**Hopefully anyone who doesn't read these at least saw that! I'm desperate!**

_**Pff... I can think of... *starts to cry***_

**And that's why I can't ask him...**

_***dries tears and sniffs* What are you talking about? I wasn't crying!**_

**Whatever. The random fact of the day is...**

_***drumroll***_

**The top six foods that make your fart are beans, corn, bell peppers, cauliflower, cabbage and milk!**

_***starts laughing like an idiot***_

**See you guys next chapter!**


	21. Mario Kart and Moving Out

**And we're back, on time as promised! On a Friday! Wow!**

_**This won't last long...**_

**Shut it! Review replies!**

**Beautiful Supernova: Yay! A regular reviewer! And thanks for the idea! I really appreciate that ****_someone _****is listening to me!**

**Let's get on with it!**

* * *

**I do not own any of these shows, characters, etc. Just this story and anything you don't recognize!**

* * *

****Chase's POV****

Phase two starts tomorrow. Right now it is really late- too late to just be getting started. And besides, I need to get ten hours of sleep in order to stay a healthy teenage boy!

Phase two goes a little like as follows:

First, we break in, using Adam's super strength.

Then, I go and type in the code before some alarm goes off or something.

Next, we sneak around that corner, all going in separate directions to lessen the chances of all of us being caught. We will look for the place where he is keeping Austin (presumably the underground lab, it will be more of a challenge to find the button to get in).

Finally, we break Austin out of whatever he might be in; I'm assuming we will need Adam's strength again, not sure what he will be in, though.

If one of us gets caught, they will scream so that the others know to get out before they can get caught. A sacrifice, but we can come back for them later (I hope).

When someone finds the button, they will knock on the wall twice so we can follow the knocks and go in with them.

I really hope this plan works. It is our only chance of getting my brother back.

As I am thinking about how the plan would go tomorrow night and trying to fall asleep, an all too familiar voice interrupts my thinking.

"Do you want to play Mario Kart?"

_Adam._

I open my eyes and look at him. "What time is it?"

"Uhhh..." he glances at the clock, "6:30"

"What? Last time I checked it was-" I look at the time on my phone. It says 9:30. We have to wake up at 8:30 in order to be on time to breakfast! That's less than ten hours! I'll become an insomniac! But wait, when did Adam become dyslexic?

I look at the clock, which, indeed, says 6:30. What the?

I realize that I hadn't set my phone back three hours from when we were in New York, and that I now had no excuse not to play Mario Kart with that annoying- ugh!

"So... do you want to play Mario Kart, or no?" Adam asks with a grin. Fine. How could I let him down like that? I probably need a break from all this planning anyway.

"Okay," I finally answer. "But no cheating!"

"Aww... _Fine.." _Adam sighs.

.

.

"You cheated!" I exclaim as Adam crosses the finish line before me _yet again_.

"No, I didn't! You're just bad at this game!" Adam shouts back. "You don't even know how to get out of the grass!"

I chuckle as I look at the screen again- he's not wrong, for once. My wonderful driving skills had gotten me stuck on the side of the path. Again.

"Yeah, I'm just bad at this game," I give in. And I also give up on even trying to finish- I'm never getting out of the grass!

"Aww, don't give up!" Adam says between laughter. "You can get out of the grass, watch!"

At that, Adam hits the steering wheel against the couch cushion over and over again until the car -surprisingly- actually returns to the road.

"Oh, so that isn't just out of anger!" I laugh, as Adam finally drives my car across the finish line.

We both crack up and I realize I have definitely missed this bonding time with Adam. At the moment, it at least takes my mind off of all the stress of, well, everything else.

At exactly 8:00 PM, we say our goodnights and go to bed.

Oh, and I got exactly 10 hours and twenty minutes of sleep.

* * *

****Austin's POV****

I am trying to devise a plan to get out of here, but no success has come to me. I've noticed my will to fight back has grown weaker and weaker- exactly as I remember had happened when I was a boy.

I miss Chase, I miss Ally, I miss everyone! Why can I not find a way out? I had done it before!

As I sulk in my head, I hear the door open. I pretend to be sleeping in the capsule that I had readjusted to by now, facing opposite from the door, just in case. The last thing I need is a punishment.

"Psst! You awake?" A voice whispers. It takes me a second to recognize it, but I soon realized who it was, and I wondered why he would be talking to _me._ I certainly don't want to talk to him.

"Are you awake?" he tries another time. I decide to just ignore him. "Okay, I'll just leave you here then,"

"What do you want, Marcus?" I sigh, giving up on ignoring him.

"I knew you were awake!" Marcus says with a smug grin. I always hated that look- it always meant he beat me at something.

"What do you want?" I snarl, not having much patience with my childhood arch-rival.

"Jeez, do you have to be so loud? You're going to-"

"Do I have to come in there?!" Douglas's voice thunders.

"-make him wake up," Marcus finishes impatiently. "Now we'll have to wait longer."

"Wait for what?" I ask.

"I don't know about you, but I've had enough of this place. I'm busting out." Marcus answers.

I stare at him like he's lost his mind. "Who are you and what have you done with Marcus?"

"I have been here my whole entire life! I'm through with it! Realistically, I don't even know why I'm offering to take you with me- you left me here without looking back!"

"You're going to make him come in here..." I say nervously, urging him to bring his voice back down about five notches.

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's just... if I heard him right when he was talking on the phone, I only have a year left. And it's just... I just... don't want it to be wasted here. I want a real family. One that _cares _about me. I mean, I know I'm just some machine, I just want to know what real love feels like before I go,"

"Okay. I get that,"

"Let's get out of here," Marcus says eagerly.

I couldn't agree more.

* * *

**_April 19, 2000 - 3 years old_**

_Austin had just went through a long day of training. Now that he had about an hour of free time until he had to go to bed, he was aimlessly wandering around._

_When he came to an unfamiliar keypad, he couldn't help but become curious. He knew he would probably get in trouble if he messed with it, but his 3 year old curiosity got the better of him._

_He pressed the button on the keypad and it prompted him to enter a password. He entered the password that Douglas used for virtually everything, just Douglas rocks on a phone keypad, and it gave him access. The door opened, revealing a large room that looked a lot like his room. Was this where the other three slept?_

_He decided no it wasn't because he had seen that room before, and it definitely wasn't here._

_Then what was this?_

_Austin stepped inside the room and looked around. What he saw definitely wasn't what he had expected._

_There was another kid, a tiny baby with brown hair. The baby looked at Austin, and Austin felt horrible for this poor kid who would have to grow up like this. He looked so innocent._

_The strange thing was that this baby wasn't in a capsule: he was sitting in a regular crib, staring at Austin like _he_ was the weird one. Why wasn't he-_

_"What are you doing?!" The all too familiar voice of Douglas Davenport thundered. "GET OUT OF THERE!"_

_Douglas hurried at getting Austin out of the boy's room. So much for getting away with it, Austin had thought. One punishment coming right up!_

_Some days later, Austin attempted to get in that room again, but the password had been changed._

_Poor kid._

* * *

**So that's that! Sorry about the late time. I had a lot going on today.**

**_Excuses, excuses!_**

**Yeah, yeah. Random fact of the day is...**

_***drumroll***_

**If you consistently fart for 6 years and 9 months, enough gas is produced to create the energy of an atomic bomb!**

_***laughing even more like an idiot than last time* What's with you and farting?!**_

**I don't know. But see you next Friday!**


	22. Freedom and Phone Calls

**We're back! Yay!**

_**I'ts Monday though...**_

**Shush! I'm sorry. I was getting so good! But hey, I made up for it with a long chapter! And also, happy (late) Valentine's Day to you all! All of you lovely readers are my Valentines, since I am forever alone. :(**

_**Ha ha! I went on a date with Ally yesterday and it was-**_

**Review replies!**

**BeautifulSuperNova: Aww! Glad I could help! :) I love making people happy!**

**Susz: Yay! Thank you for reviewing! Now there is two of you! XD Thanks for the compliments by the way, they made my day! :) And if you're any good at inferences, you'll figure out soon enough!**

**Well, let's get on with this!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own these shows, characters, etc. Just this story and anything you don't recognize!**

* * *

****Marcus's POV****

It doesn't take me long to figure out that last night went against everything I was ever taught, and everything I had ever believed. I wonder why I had felt it necessary to bring him. After all, he had never thought the same about me when he slipped out.

But maybe it was because I didn't want to leave?

A new understanding of -was it A2?-'s so-called neglect flooded over me- if he had suggested to me the mere idea of trying to escape, he would have been in for it. So he hadn't asked me to come at all; I would have ratted him out. And who could blame him for not wanting Dad's punishments. Apparently me.

Anyway, we are currently hiding in some alley. I am about 300% sure Dad is looking for us, and we can't get caught, or else.

"Wait, so what was your name again?"

Wow, good one, Marcus! What could possibly scream 'I don't care about you' more than that?!

"Um... was or is? It _was _A2..."

So I was right about that after all.

"...but now it's Austin... Why?"

"I don't know. Just maybe would be convenient to know what to call you by," I chuckle. He doesn't return the laugh, just smiles rather awkwardly. I want to crawl into a hole.

"Okay..." Austin (right?) says, staring into the distance in the opposite direction. I would like to believe he was keeping watch, but I know in my heart (if I have one) that he's actually avoiding eye contact.

"So..." I start slowly, "Do you have a girlfriend, or what?"

What the heck? Why am I so bad at social interaction all of a sudden?

"Um..." Austin says, very obviously weirded out by the question.

"No, no.. you... don't have to answer that," I stop him. "How's life without me been?"

Jeez, now I sound like a depressed ex-girlfriend or something. He probably thinks I'm looking for pity or something! Why can't I think?!

"Er... good, I guess?" Austin answers. I wonder if he feels as uncomfortable as I.

I'm just going to shut up and let him talk. Who knew that hanging out with your childhood nemesis slash older brother that you haven't seen in years could be so awkward. Actually, everybody knows that. Except me, apparently, which is ironic, since I'm 99% sure I'm even smarter than Chase.

"-home?" I hear Austin say, not catching the beginning of the sentence.

"What?" I ask.

"I said, 'This is really awkward, so can we just go home?'" Austin repeats.

"Oh. And I don't know, can you turn invisible?" I ask.

He looks at me as if I was the dumbest person ever. "I turned invisible on you about five times per training session when we were kids!"

Whoops...

"Well then, yes, we can go home. Wherever that would be," I respond quietly.

"That would be... I don't know... do you have a phone on you?"

I roll my eyes at him. He knows there would be _no way _I could ever have a phone.

"Okay, then we'll find someone who does. Or more like _you _will. If anyone seen me, it'll be on the Internet quicker than you can say 'Dead meat',"

.

"Excuse me, sir, but could I use your cell phone to call my parents? I'm quite lost." I say convincingly.

"Sure thing!" the man I asked answers and hands me his phone.

I take the device and look up 'Where is Austin Moon's Tour Bus?' as I had been told, since Austin is apparently a famous singer. A result comes up at some hotel. Bingo.

I call and make reservations at the hotel. The guy who gave me his phone stares in shock, and I try not to laugh. The look on his face is priceless!

"Thank you, sir." I say, giving his phone back. I laugh to myself as I make my way back to Austin.

"You got it?" Austin asks, and I nod.

"Let's go!" I say. It is nearly dark, but there are still people, so we both turn invisible and start toward the hotel.

* * *

****Bree's POV****

I have decided to put fangirl Bree away and get serious. This is basically a mission.

We arrive at the house that Douglas was in, and we stop on the side of the road a few doors down.

We get out of the car and walk up to the porch. Time to do this.

Adam breaks the door handle, leaving a hole where it was. Chase pushes the door inside and quickly types the code into the keypad.

Next, we all split up and try to find the button that would expose the lab.

After a while of looking, I hearthe two knocks that signal that someone found the button. I follow the knocking and find Chase already going into the lab. Everyone soon arrives, and we all follow.

We look around for Austin, but we can't find him. Or anyone for that matter. What the?

All of a sudden, all of the doors shut and click, indicating that they are locked.

"What just happened?" I ask, panicked.

"We're locked in," Chase answers, after trying to open all of the doors.

* * *

**_May 28th, 2001- 4 years old_**

_Austin was just sitting in his room, unable to sleep. He was quite bored, and memories of how his dad had been before were fading as he aged. He knew only of his mean, abusive father, not the loving, caring one of before his mother's passing._

_Come to think of it, he was forgetting his mother altogether. Already he was struggling to remember her personality, everything she had done for him, and even what she looked like._

_All he had to remember either of them was his precious stuffed bear, Sargent Bearington, which he had gotten as a present on his second birthday, just a few days before his mother had passed away. He knew that if he didn't hide the bear, Douglas would take it away for sure. It was the only thing that gave him happiness, ever since Chase had been split from him._

_The door to his room opened, and Austin quickly put Sargent Bearington in his hiding spot. But he discovered that at the door was not his father; it was a small child. Almost too small- he looked about two but was not nearly the height he should have been by then. Could it be..._

_"C?" Austin asked, wondering if it was too good to be true._

_C nodded, and the two brothers hugged, having been reunited. C vaguely remembered his older brother, since he did have a very good memory, thanks to his bionics. The two had a conversation with each other, filled with both actual talk and toddler nonsense. This conversation would be the first of a few, now that C knew his way to A2's room._

_The two brothers were again inseperable, as they had been when C was just a baby. Only this time, they would have to keep it secret, more secret than before. They succeeded very easily, since they loved each other so much._

* * *

**Okay. So something really funny happened to me on Friday. So I was at a public library. I kid you not, the kid behind me getting a book just said really loudly, "Mommy! Mommy! I'm still poopy, Mommy!" (she was probably right around four). Her mom was just like, "SSSHHHHHHH! SSHHHHHHH!" I just about had a laughing spasm, but I was trying hard not to laugh, because again, I was at the public library. XD**

_***laughs really hard***_

**XD I know! But, random fact of the day is...**

_***drumroll***_

**February 14 is also Singles Awareness Day!**

_**XD LIKE YOU ! HA HA HA!**_

**Whatever. Fridays have become quite busy for me, so I think I'll move the update day to Monday. That will work better. But see you all next chapter!**


	23. Confinements and Coughing

**I will not waste your time with excuses.**

**Review replies!**

**Susz: Um... you were logged in. Yes, I had a good Valentine's Day. *cringes because that was an appropriate question when I last updated***

_**You're really bad at updating...**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these shows, characters, etc. Just this story and anything you don't recognize.**

* * *

****Chase's POV****

We're trapped. How did I not see this coming?

"Well, well, well," Douglas' voice says. I look back and he is on a monitor. "Look who fell into my trap,"

"What do you want, _Douglas_?" Mr. Davenport snarls.

"Oh, I want my most powerful creations back," Douglas answers in the same dramatic voice as always.

"Well, here you go. We're here now, just let everyone else go!" Bree replies.

"Oh, how cute!" Douglas taunts. "You thought I was talking about you! No. I want my _powerful _creations back. And _you're _going to help me get them,"

"We will not help you with anything!" I growl.

"Ah, see, but you don't have a choice," Douglas says. "_You _are being held for ransom,"

Wait... so Austin escaped again? But why was he saying _creations? _As in plural?

"He won't ever fall for it!" I bluff. Knowing Austin, there was a pretty good chance that he would, indeed, fall for it.

Ally gives me a look that says, "Really?"

* * *

****Austin's POV****

When we arrive at the hotel, Marcus checks in. I am still invisible. He asks what room Austin Moon is in. The lady says that she will not betray the privacy of the guests. He says that it is an emergency, but she still doesn't crack.

I look around for people. The lobby is mostly empty, so I turn visible and run up to the counter, saying that I forgot my room key. She gives one to me, and I quickly run to the elevator and turn invisible again.

I go up to the room and unlock the door with the key. When I go in, there is nobody there.

"Where is everyone?" Marcus asks.

"Not sure..." I anwer.

We look around the room, in the bedrooms, on the couch, in the closets, behind the furniture.

Nothing.

Marcus goes down to check the pool, and I check the gym.

Nothing.

We both check by the vending machines, in the lobby, at the little Shop in the front.

Nothing.

We go up and check the room for the very last time.

_Nothing. _They were nowhere to be found.

Then, my phone rings from the table.

"Hello?" I answer.

"If you ever want to see them again, I'd suggest that you come back," Douglas' voice says, and then he hangs up.

I don't even need an explanation to know...

"I know where everyone is..." I announce. "That was Douglas,"

* * *

**_July 21, 2002- 5 years old_**

_Austin now recieved regular visits from little C. It was remarkable how he managed to hold up from when he was a baby. He thought for sure that Douglas was right when he always said that he would die. He wasn't exactly the healthiest baby._

_But one day, C visited later than usual, and he was coughing. Badly. Austin worried about him. He would cough, cough, cough, cough, so loudly that he was half afraid of being caught by Douglas. The next day, he was even worse. With no doctor within any access of the boys, Austin would have to just comfort him and hope that his immune system held up._

_What else could he did?_

_The day after that, C was absolutely horrible. With no remedies, the sickness was just getting worse and worse. So, Austin started freaking out. Douglas had known it. C would die. All Austin could do now was watch it happen._

_C collapsed to the floor and struggled to breathe. Austin cried and hugged his little brother for possibly the last time._

_Then, the coughing stopped. C was not breathing. He had no pulse. Austin knew that his brother was gone and cried._

_But then there was something. A small noise. And then the youngest bionic resumed breathing and resumed living again._

_How, you ask? A bionic never gives away his secret powers._

_Austin now lived with a newly found deeper appreciation of his brother. He would never forget that. And it would never happen again._

* * *

**So... sorry again for the huge time gap between updates... I hope that will never happen again..**

_**It will!**_

**Shut up. It won't ever take 2 months again, that's for sure.**

_**Keep on telling yourself that...**_

**Whatever. Random fact of the day is...**

_***drumroll***_

**1 in 5,000 North Atlantic lobsters are born bright blue!**

_**Sweet! I want a blue lobster!**_

**No. See you next chapter!**


	24. Boys and Breakouts

**I will no longer waste your time with excuses. So, review replies!**

**Susz: I hope it doesnt happen again, too. No, no, no! Please don't get him one! ****_Don't listen to her! BLUE LOBSTER!_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these shows, characters, etc. Just this story and anything you don't recognize. **

* * *

****Austin's POV****

This is bad. This is really bad. We have to get them!

"What's the plan?" Marcus asks.

"I don't know!" I answer. "You're the one with super smarts, not me!"

We go down to the lobby to think. I am in a cyber mask to prevent the hotel's location from going viral. That's the _last_ thing we need right now.

Eventually, I get bored, as Marcus is the only one trying to figure out a plan. I start people watching since there is nothing better to do.

A woman checking in. A man getting a snack from the vending machine. A young boy splashing in the pool-

Wait. He looks familiar. I can't quite place my finger on it.

"Hey, does that boy in the pool seem familiar to you?" I ask Marcus.

"What?" Marcus snaps out of his thoughts. "I thought you were figuring out a plan, too. Whatever. What boy?"

"That one," I say, pointing to the boy, who had dirty blonde hair and- were they brown?- eyes.

"Uhh... no.. you're losing it. I'm going to indore you now," Marcus answers.

I swear I've seen him before!

"Why don't you go in the pool and have a closer look?" I boldly reply after his insult.

"Ha ha," Marcus says, unamused.

"I'm going in there to look," I announce.

"Whatever," Marcus answers.

I go in the pool room and look at the mystery boy.

Who is he? I've never seen him before surely, but he seems so familiar!

He is here himself, so he must be a teenager. Maybe fourteen? Fifteen?

"Umm..." the boy says, stopping his swimming. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Oh no...

"Well, you kinda remind me of someone. I'm trying to figure out who,"

No point in lying, is there?

"I'm going up to my room... where you can't get in..." the boy says, creeped out.

And then he leaves.

I come back to the lobby to find Marcus laughing his button off.

"He thought you were a creep, didn't he?" Marcus manages between laughter.

"Yeah," I answer.

"Well, that's exactly why I didn't tell you to not go in there. I knew I'd get a kick out of it!"

"Shut up!" I say, and then I start laughing as well.

I walk over to the elevator to go up to the room again. I don't like this cyber mask.

I get in, and then I realize that the boy is in the elevator, too. He pushes the button for his floor.

"What floor?" The boy asks, obviously just giving up.

"Four," I answer, and he pushes the button. The door closes.

The boy starts staring at me, obviously thinking I was totally weird and creepy. He just sat, studying me for a while. And then it hits me.

I know that stare. I had seen that stare 16 years ago.

* * *

_**August 31, 2006- nine years old**_

_Now that all of the other bionics were gone (except Marcus, to whom he had no interest in talking), Austin spent lonely days wasting time in his room until it was time for training. It was just him and Marcus now; even the strange normal kid in the weird room had been gone within a few days of when Austin had seen him._

_He had to get out of this place._

_He had never dared think such a thing before. Surely it wouldn't be possible. But as he grew up and his bionics developed more, __he got more ambitious and started to allow these thoughts. And he realized he was thinking them all along, he just didn't know it. And how true it was. Training was getting worse and worse with age._

_He began to develop a plan to escape. No more._

**_January 10, 2007- ten years old_**

_Months upon months in the making, Austin's plan was finally done and fully figured out. He was ready to do it._

_As soon as nightfall came, Austin gathered all of the things he owned: his most prized possessions, Sargent Bearington, which he had gotten as a birthday present from his father (before he became evil, far out of Austin's memory), and the card that came with him from his parents also. And the other thing was an extremely cherished select few of nice family photos with Austin, his mother, his father, and little baby C._

_As soon as he gathered his possessions, he carried out his plan. He really hoped this would work._

_._

_._

_When Austin was out of that horrible place, it was like the world had been lifted off of his shoulders. He was finally free. Now came the only thing left to do..._

_Run. As fast and far as he could. And then he would be safe. But where would he go? Well, he would just follow wherever the road took him._

* * *

**Well guys, it is 10 PM and I'm updating. And late, as usual. School is just so hectic right now. I promise you it will be better in the summer.**

_**I don't believe you.**_

**Whatever. It will be. But anyway, random fact of the day is...**

_***drumroll***_

**In just one second, Apple makes $1,997!**

_**Wow. That's more than I make in a day.**_

**Yeah. In your face!**

_**But you don't work at Apple either!**_

**Yeah, I wish I did. But I don't even have an Apple phone... *sadly sighs*...**

**Oh well! See you guys next chapter (next Friday I hope but we will see)!**


	25. Kidnapping and Kids

**Hey. Hi.**** Hello. It's been a while hasn't it?**

**_They probably all HATE you!_**

**Shush. Well, anyway, review replies!**

**Brentinator: You know, you're my only reviewer now. They have all either left or disguised themselves in the shadows as viewers... But yeah. Apple doesn't matter to me either. I have Samsung stuff. And aso, almost didn't recognize ya! But I did! So hello!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these shows, characters, etc. Just this story and anything you don't recognize.**

* * *

****Austin's POV****

That face. It's the same one I saw years and years ago. When I found the secret room. That same face of confusion. From infant to teenager it hadn't changed one bit.

"I know you..." I start. "I think we're brothers..."

"What?! You're clearly insane!" The boy responds, obviously confused.

"No, no, hear me out. I found a secret room at my dad's house about... fifteen years ago? Anyway, this baby was in the room and I _swear, _the look of confusion on your face hasn't changed a bit!"

No response from the boy except his creeped out expression.

"No, really. _Think._ If I can remember, you can remember."

No response again.

"What is your name, anyway?"

"Why would I tell you?!" The boy asks.

"Please. I don't mean any harm."

_Ding. _The elevator opens.

"This is my floor!" The boy says urgently, and he runs out of the elevator.

I get out and shout down the hallway, "Can you at least help me?"

The boy pauses for a second. He turns around and, without taking a step toward me, hesitantly says, "What do you mean?"

"My family and friends have all been kidnapped" I explain.

"Well, I have a feeling _I'm _gonna be kidnapped if I get any closer. So bye."

The boy uses a room key to get into one of the rooms.

I will find out who he is.

.

**_Three hours later..._**

I use the elevator to go to the boy's floor. Taking a deep breath, I walk up to the room he had gone in.

_Knock, knock._

The boy answers the door.

"Get away!" The boy shouts and begins to close the door, but I grab it.

"Look, I need you to have an open mind," I start.

"Okay..." The boy agrees reluctantly.

"I need to tell you something to convince you I'm not a bad guy." I continue.

"Okay..." The boy repeats the same way as before.

"I have bionics. There's a metal chip in my neck that gives me super powers." I whisper, so no one hears.

"Wha-" he screams, but I cover his mouth and cut him off.

"I told you to have an open mind. And you also need to be quiet."

He nods his head, and I remove my hand.

"Prove it" he whispers.

"What is something small that you really want right now?" I ask.

"A candy bar!" The boy says excitedly.

"Alright, well here... you... go!"

I use my power to make a candy bar appear. He looks at it with wide-eyed amazement.

"Is it edible?" He asks.

"Oh yeah, it's edible!" I answer, while making one appear for myself.

We both take a bite at the same time. Clearly we both liked it.

"I'm Austin. So what's your name?"

"Daniel. My name's Daniel. And what did you say about someone being captured?"

* * *

**_January 20, 2007- 10 years old_**

_Austin had walked through many cities by now. It had been nearly two weeks of wake up, walk, maybe find something to eat, walk, stop, go to bed, repeat. He needed to put distance between him and his father. But he was exhausted. He needed to take a quick rest stop. He decided the best plan was to walk for about two weeks then stop for a day. He figured he'd need a break here and there._

_He decided this would be his first break. In an unknown city called Riverside, California (he read all of the city limits signs; he thought it was fun)._

_Little did he know, something weird was about to happen._

_"Hey, little boy!" a stranger called. "Are you lost?"_

_Austin didn't know what to say. He wasn't nearly far enough away to live there!_

_"Uh, no. My mom sent me over here to take a good picture of this mountain," Austin lied._

_"Ah, then I assume you're a tourist then. That's Mount Rubidoux. You know, you and your mom could go hiking there one day if you want a good look at the mountain, and the view is amazing!"_

_"Thank you," Austin replied. But he honestly had no idea what the stranger was talking about._

_"No problem," the man replied, and walked away._

_This hiking thing sounder cool. After a quick search, he found out from google that it was when you climbed up a mountain. And that sounded pretty awesome to Austin._

_._

_The view from the mountain was amazing. He could see the entire city from up there. He really wanted to stay there, but he really had to get going. He took in the amazing view for a few minutes, and then made his way back down._

_When he got to the bottom, he looked back up at the mountain. Hiking was added to his mental list of good experiences. It was the second on the list. The first was his baby brother. He swore to himself that he would find him one day. He had to._

_He would do it if it was the last thing he did._

_But for now, he had to think about his own safety. His father was surely on his Trilby now. He had to get going. He figured he might as well take a major stop in a city every two weeks or so, to try to make this long walk the slightest bit enjoyable._

_Well, another two weeks, here we come._

* * *

**Hey guys! Remember me?**

_**No they don't. It's been way too long for that.**_

**Shut up. School is hard.**

_**But-**_

**Random fact of the day is...**

_***drumroll***_

**There is a 99.995% chance of a giant 9th/10th planet farther out than Pluto in our solar system!**

_**Too...much...decimals...don't...understand...math... *falls over***_

**Well, uh... I have to make sure he's okay... see you in a year probably lol**


End file.
